Second Time Around
by Dream-chan
Summary: Misunderstandings leads to heartbreak...can any of these hearts be whole again? THIS IS DAIKARI ^_^ MISSION COMPLETE?! READ Chapter 6 and find out!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Thanx minna ^_~
1. Jumping

Author's Notes:  
  
  
  
Now this is a pairing that I've wanted to do for a long time, and I've finally   
gotten an idea for it!!!! Anyway, I know that I will probably get flamed for   
this, but know that any flames sent this way will be used to make grilled cheese   
sandwiches! xp In addition, I am using the American school system, because it   
works better with the fic...next time I'll try to be more authentic. ^_^  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon, I'm just using the characters for the twisted   
fics I like to write.  
  
  
  
Before I go, I would like to give a BIG holla out to Psycho G...a fantabulous   
Daikari author and a great inspiration.  
  
  
  
  
  
Things To Know:  
  
Ages:  
  
Jyou-22  
  
Taichi/Yamato/Sora-20  
  
Koushiro/Mimi-19  
  
Ken/Miyako-18  
  
Daisuke/Takeru/Hikari-17  
  
Iori-15  
  
  
  
  
  
"dialogue"  
  
~thoughts~  
  
  
  
  
  
Second Time Around  
  
by Dream-chan (dream_chan@hotmail.com)  
  
Rating: PG (for now.)  
  
Email: dream_chan@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
On a quiet morning in the Odaiba district of Tokyo, birds called to one another   
in song. The sky was a perfect clear blue, and the breeze carried a hint of   
coolness alerting to the fact that autumn was fast approaching. However, this   
was not just any ordinary day. This was a day that despised by most children,   
yet adored by parents.  
  
  
  
This was the first day of school.  
  
  
  
Within one of the numerous apartment buildings, there lived a young man that was   
about to start what should be the best time in a young person's life.  
  
  
  
High School Senior Year.  
  
  
  
With sunshine streaming through the nearly transparent curtains, this young man   
and his Digimon slept on, sleeping the sleep of the weary. After arriving from   
London last night, he was beyond jet-lagged. He was one of the last of his   
family to make the move back to Japan, since his father had been transferred   
back to the home office.  
  
  
  
You see for the past five years, Motomiya Daisuke lived in England due to his   
father's job. At first, he was steadfastly against making the move. He didn't   
know how he would be able to leave the only home that he ever known, and his   
friends. That was until the decision was made for him.  
  
  
  
  
  
For the past few weeks, Daisuke has been trying to mastermind a plan so that he   
could stay in Japan ever since his dad came home and announced that the family   
would be moving overseas. No one knew of this because Daisuke had already made   
up his mind about not going. It had began with him screaming bloody murder at   
his parents and had ended with him begging to move in with his Aunt Reika who   
also lived in Odaiba. Fortunately, it seemed as if his begging and pleading did   
the trick since she agreed to the arrangement last night. This made him   
extremely happy since this meant he wouldn't have to leave after all. He   
couldn't wait to tell them, especially 'Kari. The girl that he loved more than   
life itself.  
  
Some said that she obsessed him, or that he only wanted her for her looks. They   
couldn't be more wrong, for it was none of those things. Simply put, it was just   
her. Her essence.her light. It was a pull that he had felt towards her since the   
first moment they met. Even though he was only twelve, he knew that this wasn't   
a crush. This was love.enduring love that would last forever. Of course he acted   
like a jealous jackass whenever another boy came within ten feet of her, but he   
couldn't help it. When Motomiya Daisuke loved someone, he fiercely protected him   
or her, whether they wanted it or not.  
  
Rounding the corner, with Chibimon in tow, he was about to enter the computer   
lab, when he was stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
There they were sitting on the window ledge, the sunset casting a warm orange   
light about their figures.  
  
  
  
Ishida Yamato and Yagami Hikari.  
  
His predecessor and his love.  
  
Friendship and Light  
  
  
  
Embracing each other as if the world was coming to an end.  
  
Then to add to his torment, he then witnessed Yamato giving Kari a small sweet   
kiss, holding her as if she was the rarest treasure on Earth.  
  
In that same moment, his world shattered into million pieces, each piece jagged   
and rough.  
  
  
  
Running at top speed, he made it home in ten minutes, wanting to put as much   
distance between Kari, Yamato and himself. The kiss that he saw just kept   
playing in his head, like it was stuck on repeat.  
  
Arriving at his home, he quickly opened the door, kicking his shoes off in one   
angry motion. Ignoring his mom's questions, he raced to his room, slamming the   
door shut. Walking over, he plopped down on the bed, and began to blink rapidly   
feeling the wetness that was beginning to buildup.  
  
~How could they do that to me? Didn't I show how much I cared about her? Is this   
the reason he didn't like me? Couldn't they have at least told me?~ he thought   
sadly, his grip on Chibimon tightening exponentially.  
  
With a heartbreaking sigh, he did something that he ever thought he would do.  
  
Gave up his dream of being with Yagami Hikari.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After that debacle, he told his parents that he had changed his mind and that he   
would be moving with them to Britain. Needless to say, his parents were shocked   
and the drastic change in their son, but didn't really want to press the issue   
seeing now that the family would be complete. For the next few days he avoided   
everyone, not even telling them goodbye except to Ken. That was only regret that   
Daisuke had when he boarded the plane. However, they promised to keep in touch   
through email and letters after he made Ken swear not to tell the rest of the   
Chosen where he had gone. Ken agreed, although he had deep reservations about   
the whole thing.  
  
  
  
Over the years, they had kept in touch, Daisuke telling Ken about his life in   
London, while Ken told his friend the latest gossip about their fellow Chosen,   
such as Mimi returning to Japan to finish school, Iori becoming the amateur   
Kendo champion for the district, Jyou entering medical school, and the biggest   
shocker of them all was Ken hooking up with Sora, seeing how they were both at   
the same university in Kyoto.  
  
Even though Dai got the distinct impression that his best friend was holding   
back some other information, he didn't pester him about it, instead regaling him   
with stories of the soccer and rugby matches he played in or about the raves and   
social events he attended with his friends, that just happened to be Chosen as   
well.  
  
All in all, his life was shaping up for the better. He had family, friends,   
getting good grades, and most of all, Chibimon. Everything was going great until   
his father got the phone call to come back.  
  
  
  
  
  
Now back to the present situation.  
  
  
  
" 'Ke-chan!! IF YOU DON'T GET UP IN THE NEXT THIRTY SECONDS, I'M GONNA POST   
FLYERS OF YOUR BABY PICTURES ALL OVER SCHOOL!" he sister bellowed, taking part   
in one of the daily routines of the Motomiya household.  
  
  
  
"JUST MAKE SURE IT ISN'T THE BATHTUB ONE!" he yelled back tiredly, dropping his   
head back on the pillow, not willing to face the world just yet.  
  
Ten seconds later, he felt the surface of the hard floor as he was ripped from   
the cocoon of warm blankets.  
  
  
  
"I SAID GET UP!" she screeched, her annoyance clearly coming to the surface.   
Sometimes, she swore that her brother was God's punishment for something she did   
in a former life.  
  
  
  
"FINE! Are you happy now?" he asked grumpily, rubbing his head from his fall on   
the not too cushy carpet.  
  
  
  
Leaning against the doorway, his sister gave him smirk that he grew accustomed   
to seeing almost every morning. "Not really, but I guess it will have to do. Now   
hurry up, cause breakfast is getting cold," she told him sweetly, her mood   
change almost scary.  
  
  
  
Rubbing his eyes so he could see better he looked in the general direction. "   
Remind me why you're here again? I am seventeen ya know," he muttered, a little   
put out by her presence.  
  
  
  
"Because brother dear, the last time our parents left you alone, you managed to   
stuff half of your school population into our house for a party," she pointed   
out, inwardly laughing at the memory.  
  
  
  
"That was tenth grade," he pointed out, knowing where she was going with this.  
  
  
  
"Then there was the time you tried to have a hockey game indoors," she said,   
counting another point off her with her finger.  
  
  
  
"I was just trying to relieve some stress during finals," he interrupted, while   
his sister barreled on.  
  
  
  
"and let's not even talk about your remake of 'Risky Business'," she grinned,   
still finding amusement in that memory.  
  
  
  
"Are you finished yet?" he scowled, still smarting from his impromptu meeting   
with the floor.  
  
"No, but I think that you get the point. Besides don't you want to show off the   
brand new and improved Dai?" Jun smirked the hallway, loving the picture of her   
disheveled brother.  
  
  
  
"Like you're one to talk," he grinned, looking at the young woman that was in   
front of him. Instead of spikes going every which way, her vibrant red hair now   
hung slightly below the shoulders, layered so that wisps of it teased her chin.   
She had filled out quite nicely and now exuded an air of self-confidence that   
comes with being a student at one of Japan's top universities.  
  
  
  
This fan-girl had definitely matured into a sophisticated young woman...except   
when dealing with her brother, who she affectionately called 'Ke-chan.  
  
  
  
"Shove off," Daisuke replied back sleepily, rubbing his eyes in order to see   
more clearly. "By the way, don't you have classes or something that you need to   
get to?" he said, hoping that she would leave him alone.  
  
  
  
Looking at her watch, Jun's eyes widened considerably when she realized she had   
five minutes to get to her physics lecture. "Damn! I'm gonna be late! Ja ne   
otouto-chan! Ja Chibi-chan!" she yelled, running through the apartment at   
breakneck speed.  
  
"Ja" he yelled back hearing the front door slam closed.  
  
  
  
"Dai-chan, why does your sister have to be so loud?" Chibimon complained,   
wiggling his head underneath his partner's pillow.  
  
"I think she was born that way..." he sighed, picking himself up off the floor.  
  
Grumbling all the way to the bathroom, he turned on the shower and stepped   
inside, allowing the slightly cold water to pour over his skin. Grabbing the   
soap, he lathered up his shower pouf and began scrubbing hard, hoping that he   
could jumpstart his body into wakefulness.  
  
  
  
Ten minutes later he was out the shower, feeling somewhat refreshed. Wrapping a   
towel around himself, he dashed back into his room. Opening his closet, he   
glanced at his reflection on the full body mirror and once again was a little   
surprised at the image that was reflected back at him.  
  
  
  
Warm auburn cinnamon-streaked hair was no longer up in spikes now that it was   
put into a more tamable hairstyle. His body had filled out due to hours of   
soccer and rugby. His strong facial features began to emerge as well, loosing   
the roundness that came with childhood. However the greatest feature about him   
were his eyes (or at least that what those English girls always said). They were   
so open and sincere, that it was a hard not for a person to want to fall into   
their rich chocolate depths.  
  
  
  
~No matter what Jun says, I haven't changed that much on the inside. I'm still   
the same me...just a little grown up that's all~ he mused, pulling his clothes   
from the closet so he could get dressed.  
  
  
  
"Um, Dai-chan, what you lookin' at?" the small Digimon asked, wondering why his   
partner had been standing still for so long.  
  
"Just trying to see what Jun was talking about ." Daisuke replied absently,   
still looking at his reflection.  
  
  
  
"Well, no matter what, I'll always be there for you, goggles or no goggles"   
Chibimon proclaimed, giving Daisuke a bright cheery smile.  
  
"Thanks buddy. Now, since it's the first day I want you to stay here for the   
day. Just leave some food in the fridge for the rest of us," he teased, tickling   
him on his round white belly.  
  
  
  
"'K. Have a good day at school, " Chibimon said, snuggling back down on the   
pillow and drifting back to the land of Nod.  
  
"Lucky bugger," he said affectionately, pulling up the blanket around the small   
blue ball, tucking him in.  
  
  
  
After about five minutes, Davis emerged from his room, decked out in the   
fashionably challenged Odaiba High uniform that his mother had cleaned and   
pressed. Grabbing a quick slice of toast for the road, he ran out the apartment,   
running full speed to get to school on time. Dodging in and out of the sidewalk   
traffic, he began to think how crowded it was in Japan. It seemed that there was   
almost no room to move almost.  
  
As the late bell was ringing, Daisuke sprinted up the steps, hoping that the   
principal wouldn't chew him out for being late to his appointment. Reaching the   
front office, he skidded to a stop, ran a hand through his short burgundy hair   
and stepped to the receptionist's desk. After telling her his name, he was shown   
into the principal's office.  
  
  
  
"Welcome back Motomiya. I see some things never change, ne?" the principal, Mr.   
Kusanagi said in a mocking tone, trying to hide his amusement.  
  
  
  
Glad to see a familiar face, Daisuke gave the older man a small grin.  
  
  
  
"Gomen, it's just that I'm still trying to get my bearings back after being in   
the UK for so long," he began to explain to his former middle school, now   
present high school principal.  
  
  
  
With a gentle smile in return, the principal gestured for him to sit. "I   
understand son, I was only teasing. Now to get down to business. I've already   
talked to your school in England, and I must first sat that I am impressed by   
your performance. Due to this fact, I have placed you in our honor curriculum   
and have set up your schedule accordingly. It's finally good to see all that   
excess energy going somewhere and that you are finally living up to your   
potential young man," Kusanagi said, happy to see the transformation in the   
young man before him.  
  
  
  
"Arigato sensei," hiding his surprise at the older man's comments.  
  
  
  
"Well I think everything is order," the principal told his new student, sliding   
some papers across to him. "Since it is your first day with us, I have arranged   
for a student to show you around until you get settled. They should be here   
after homeroom, which ends in a few minutes. You are dismissed Motomiya."   
Kusanagi stated, vacating his chair, while Daisuke copied his actions.  
  
  
  
"Arigato sensei" he respectfully bowed, glad that little task was finally over   
with.  
  
  
  
With class schedule and school map in hand, Daisuke walked over to the bench   
right outside the front office and sat down waiting for his student guide to   
show. He was trying to remain calm while on the inside he was a bundle of   
nerves. Seeing how he was going to Odaiba High, he knew that it was only a   
matter of time before he ran into his former friends, and knowing them, they   
would have questions. Lots of them.  
  
Sighing, he closed his eyes and leaned back, propping his head against the wall,   
allowing the quietness of the halls to relax him.  
  
Just as he was falling into a light doze, he heard feminine voice say, "Excuse   
me, but are you the new student that just moved here from England? I am your   
student guide for the week. What's your name?"  
  
  
  
~This cannot be happening.This cannot be happening.~ he kept repeating to   
himself, recognizing the voice within an instant.  
  
  
  
Opening his eyes slowly, he begins to look at the girl standing before him. She   
had grown of course, coming almost to shoulder level. She had allowed her   
chestnut hair to grow so that it fell in a bob around her heart-shaped face.   
Russet eyes exuded warmth, trying to put him at ease.  
  
  
  
His heart started beating triple time.  
  
Damn.  
  
Shaking his head a bit to clear it, he realized that she was still looking at   
him with the same kind expression, concern showing on the edges.  
  
  
  
Daisuke was touched at first, but then he realized that she didn't even   
recognize him.  
  
~I guess I have changed too much.Jun would love this~ came the unbidden thought.  
  
Feeling some of his old anger come back, he gained control of his emotions and   
put on the armor that he started wearing five years ago.  
  
Looking back at her, he said coolly "I'm sorry about spacing out like that. I'm   
still trying to get over this bad case of jet-lag,"  
  
  
  
"Oh, I totally understand. I had a friend that lived in America for awhile and   
it would take her a whole say just to feel normal again when she would visit,"   
she said knowingly, giving him one of her fantastic smiles.  
  
  
  
~Be strong Daisuke. Be strong~  
  
  
  
"By the way, my name is."  
  
  
  
"Yagami Hikari or 'Kari, " he interrupted smoothly, seeing the alarmed reaction   
it caused.  
  
  
  
"Do I know you or something?" she asked warily, slowly putting distance between   
them.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, you could say that," he smirked, loving the feel of having the upper hand   
for once.  
  
  
  
"So, you never told me your name. I don't think it's right you know mine and I   
don't know yours," she said a hint of annoyance creeping into her voice, taking   
a semi-defensive stance.  
  
  
  
"I'll give you a hint. Who is the only person you know besides your brother wore   
goggles?" he asked quietly, knowing that he gave her more than enough   
information.  
  
  
  
Hikari's face became very mobile as she went through various emotions. Annoyance   
gave way to confusion, then disbelief, followed by instant recognition and   
unequivocal acceptance.  
  
  
  
So with a heavy heart, she spoke the name that had haunted her for so many   
years.brought so many sad memories.  
  
  
  
  
  
"D-D-Daisuke?!?!?"  
  
  
  
tbc...  
  
Now who was expecting that couple to make an appearance? Believe me, I was   
shocked as I was typing it out. ^_^ I would also like to apologize for the   
confusion in this chapter, but hopefully, all that will go away as the story   
progresses. Plus, I know that this cliffhanger is particularly evil, but it will   
all be worth it in the next chapter. Hope to see some reviews! Well, I'm off to   
write some more chapters to other fics I've neglected lately. Until then.  
  
  
  
Ja ne minna  
  
  
[ Click here to report possible abuse to staff ] 1. Honey...I'm Home2.   
Isn't It Ironic... 


	2. Ironic

Author's Notes:  
  
Here is the second chapter of STA. I would like to say that I deeply appreciate the kind and thoughtful comments from everyone that took the time to email and/or review. It is because of this that I am going to continue, so gives yourself a round of applause. I have to apologize for the lateness of this chapter, but when you have about eight other plot bunnies hopping around in your head, it can get a bit chaotic @_@ Anyway, I just want to say once again thanx for the reviews and if you have any suggestions for this story I would love to hear them!!! ^_-  
  
  
  
WARNING: Some of the characters will appear a bit OCC, so if this is gonna bother you, you might not want to read, but if you do anyway, don't flame me for it! ^_^ BTW, this hasn't been proofread, so any spelling/grammar mistakes are my fault, but I will revise later.^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon isn't mine. Nuff said!!!  
  
  
  
"blah"-dialogue  
  
Second Time Around  
  
by Dream-chan  
  
Rating: PG-13 (an extremely pissed Dai-chan upped the rating ^_^)  
  
Email: dream_chan@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Isn't It Ironic...  
  
  
  
Hikari's POV  
  
  
  
"D-D-Daisuke?!??!" was the only word I could get out, shock running electric through my system.  
  
  
  
Ohmigod Ohmigod Ohmigod...I don't believe this!!! Daisuke is back, and not only is he back he is going to school here?  
  
"In the flesh" was his flippant reply, giving me that easy smile I missed so much. Lord, have I missed it...and him.  
  
  
  
My mouth moved before my brain could stop it. "Where in HELL have you been? What happened? Why did you leave without saying goodbye to anyone?" I asked heatedly, wanting to know everything right there and then. My hand was itching to slap him for his little disappearing act.  
  
"Whoa, slow down," he said, holding his hands up in a defensive gesture. "I would be happy to go through this interrogation at a later time, but right now we have to get to class, don't you think?" he said causally, brushing off my reaction as if it mattered not a wit to him.  
  
  
  
Maybe it no longer does.  
  
  
  
(Flashback)  
  
It was on a warm sunny afternoon that Takeru and Hikari were walking to Motomiyas to see what was wrong with Daisuke. They had tried calling, but would just get the machine and just yesterday a recorded message said the number had been disconnected, which really caused alarm bells to start ringing.  
  
"Hey, what do you think of our brothers dating?" the blonde asked the girl walking beside him, hoping to distract her from worrying over their friend. For the last few days, it seemed that a sadness had descended on his best friend and he didn't like it. Not one bit. Hoping to bring her out of her funk, he broached a topic that made them both feel good. He was not disappointed when he received a small smile for his efforts.  
  
  
  
"I'm happy that they've finally admitted it. It was getting pretty hard seeing Tai mope around the house all the time." she told him, knowing that he went through the same thing with Matt.  
  
  
  
" I know what you mean. Matt was more moody than usual, and let me tell you that was no picnic to deal with. So, with all that out the way, when are you going to tell Daisuke that you like him?" he asked me, eyes twinkling mischieviously.  
  
  
  
"Don't start..." was the only warning she gave him. She didn't mind helping others, but her love life was hers and hers alone.  
  
Raising an eyebrow at her tone, he quipped, "Well someone has too, because you sure won't do it. I mean, why are you waiting to tell him. You know that he likes you. Everyone knows that he likes you. So, what is the problem?" he asked as if it there wasn't one.  
  
"He just wants to date me because I'm his idol's sister. Besides, I'm nothing special," she sighed, not really wanting to talk about it.  
  
"Hikari, since I'm your best friend, I want you to know that I say all this in complete honesty." Takeru paused, so that his next words would have more effect.  
  
  
  
"You're afraid."  
  
  
  
"N-nani?" she stuttered, thrown off by his quietly spoken comment.  
  
  
  
"You heard me. You're afraid. I don't understand why though..." He added on as an afterthought.  
  
  
  
"'Keru, you just don't understand..." she muttered darkly, desperately wanting him to drop the subject. Sometimes, it sucks to have a best friend that is always right.  
  
  
  
"Then tell me so I can help," he told her, concern radiating from his azure gaze.  
  
  
  
"No. I have to do this on my own, so please promise me that you'll drop this?" she pleaded, hoping that Takeru would grant her this favor.  
  
  
  
"Alright Hi-chan" he agreed, slinging a comforting hug across her shoulders. "But do the rest of us a favor, and tell him soon, because I really don't know how much longer I can take him glaring at me, " he said with a smile to soften his words a bit.  
  
  
  
Hearing the underlying reprimand, she nodded gratefully. "I promise. Now let's go see what's going on," and together they made their way to the Motomiya apartment complex. Fifteen minutes later, the duo found themselves in front of the Motomiya's door.  
  
  
  
Knocking on the door, it seemed as if there was an echo, as if the apartment beyond it was completely empty. As we were about to knock again, an old woman opened her door and asked us why we were knocking on the door. When they told her that they were looking for their friend that lived here.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry kids, but the Motomiyas no longer live there. They moved just yesterday" she said kindly, feeling a twinge of sympathy for the two children in front of her.  
  
"Do you know where?" Hikari asked, her heart beginning to race. She had a feeling that this was bigger than just moving across town.  
  
  
  
"I do believe the husband was offered a job in London. I will miss them, especially the little boy. Now I have to find someone else to make chocolate chip cookies for," she said sweetly, smiling at the prospect.  
  
"England?" the brunette choked out, praying that she was making a big mistake.  
  
  
  
"That's the only London I know. Well dears, I have to feed my bunnies. Don't be strangers and be sure to stop by for some cookies. Have a good day" and with a gentle click, she closed the door.  
  
Once the pair had reached the street, Takeru pulled the shocked girl into empty alleyway and just held her, knowing that the dam was about to break. Together they silently stood there, leaning on another for comfort. Takeru for a lost of a possible friend, and Hikari for the possibility of something special with someone  
  
~I know I promised 'Keru, but I never got the chance...~ was her last thought, before completely breaking down.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
  
  
The next few months, were hard for me. In front of everyone, I kept up the faÃ§ade, appearing as my normal happy self. Thankfully Takeru understood and helped me a through it, especially since I was a witness to the budding relationship between my brother and Yamato. I'll admit that I felt a twinge of envy when I saw them together, but I was happy for them. After all the adversity that they faced together, they certainly deserved it.  
  
  
  
Now to concentrate on the present.  
  
The young energetic goggle boy that I remember has now been transformed into this self-confident young man standing before me. If he was cute then, he was damn near gorgeous now. His cinnamon mahogany hair was less spiky than what it was in his youth. Instead, it was cut into a more fashionable style, bangs skimming his warm chocolate eyes. He had grown a bit taller, his caramel skin stretched over lean muscles that had developed over the years  
  
  
  
Soccer sure does a body good.  
  
  
  
However, that still doesn't mean I'm going to forgive him right away. He has some serious explaining to do.  
  
"You're right. I'm sorry about that." I mumbled, feeling a bit raw by this sudden reunion.  
  
Smirking a bit, he nodded and said, "It's fine. Are you going to show me around now?" he asked, looking at me with those adorable eyes of his.  
  
Smiling a bit, I agreed and began to walk alongside him. "Sure. Let's go."  
  
  
  
A couple of minutes went by as we walked towards the south wing of the school, and I must admit that I was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the tension between us. The only time we spoke to each other was if I pointed out something that he might want to remember or something along those lines.  
  
  
  
"So how is everyone?" he asked causally as we walked to our first block of classes.  
  
  
  
"Well, Taichi is at university now on a soccer scholarship and is doing very well. Yamato is his roommate and it seems that their relationship is going well."  
  
  
  
"What do you mean by 'relationship'?" he asked, a small frown appearing on his tanned face.  
  
  
  
Knowing that he was going to find out sooner or later, I spilled the beans. At least this would give us something to talk about other than where the cafeteria or library was.  
  
"That they are a couple." I said evenly, waiting for his reaction. Nothing was said for a solid minute, and I when I turned to look at him, I could see his narrowed eyes and the downturn of his mouth. I was a little disappointed that he would take the news this way. After his immediate forgiveness of Ken, I thought that he would be able to accept anyone.  
  
  
  
"Do you have a problem with homosexuals, because if you do..." I said, instantly on the defensive. No matter how much I loved him in the past, my family came first.  
  
  
  
"No...no problem. I was just shocked is all. So, I guess this means that everyone supports their decision" he said, with that familiar grin I missed so much.  
  
  
  
"Pretty much. There were some that were uncomfortable at first, but if you ever see those two together, you can see that it's a beautiful thing." I know that I sounded a little wistful, it's just that I can't help to feel a bit envious of the love between Yamato and my 'nii-chan. That is something I that I always wanted.  
  
  
  
Something that I could have had if I wasn't such a silly twit.  
  
  
  
"Yeah...so what about the others?"  
  
  
  
"Takeru and Iori should be in class right now, you'll see them a bit later. Miyako and Koushiro are dating as well as Mimi and Jyou. The real surprise relationship is Ken and Sora. No one saw that coming, but for some strange reason, it works out. I think we were more shocked over them, than over Yamato and Oniichan."  
  
"Yeah I know the feeling..." he smiled, before he realized that he had said more than he wanted to.  
  
Knowing that he was holding something back, I pressed on. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I mean that Ken told me about his relationship with Sora" he muttered, quickening his pace.  
  
Hurrying to catch up with him, I grip his arm, stopping him. I wanted answers and I wanted them now.  
  
"So you could keep in contact with Ken, but not us?" I asked, stunned that he would just cut us out of his life like that.  
  
  
  
"He was my friend...a real friend," he replied, looking at me as if I wasn't even there.  
  
  
  
"We were your friends too...you have to know that..." I pleaded, not wanting to believe that this was the same boy that I had loved so long ago. It seemed that all his fire had been replaced with cold searing ice.  
  
"Look Hikari, I really don't want to get into this now, so can we just drop it" he said coldly, turning away and walking from me.  
  
It took all I had not to let the tears fall. I never thought that he would turn away from me.  
  
The rest of the way was walked in silence, both of us at a loss of what to say.  
  
  
  
Daisuke's POV  
  
  
  
Hearing the bell, I got up quickly as possible and headed for the nearest exit, not wanting to bump into any of my former 'friends'. After the little scene this morning with Hikari, I was not ready to go through that again. So far, I had been successful in dodging them using it as an opportunity to familiarize myself with the school. Besides, there was no way I was going to be attached to Hikari for a week.  
  
Seeing the exit in sight, I breathed a sigh of relief. Just a few more seconds and I would be free.  
  
"DAI-KUN! DAISUKE!!"  
  
Damn! Damn! Damn! I was so close! Maybe if I turn around slowly she'll disappear.  
  
No such luck, as I saw her grow closer and closer. Seeing no way out of this, I waited until she was right in front of me. Leaning back against a wall, I waited for her to say something. I know if I did, I wouldn't be able to hold back.  
  
"I just wanted to know how you've been. We haven't seen or heard from you in five years. Why did you leave without saying goodbye?"  
  
  
  
"I really didn't think that you all would care," I replied casually, ignoring the pain that her questions brought up.  
  
"Why would you say something like that? Of course I cared. Everyone cared. I just don't understand why you would leave like that..." she muttered, more to herself than me.  
  
"Look Yagami-san," I said, trying to ignore the hurt evident on her face. Couldn't she understand that I needed some space? "I don't want to go through all that right now, especially since I have come to terms with it. I don't owe anyone an explanation. Now if you'll excuse me..." I said moving towards the exit, until I was suddenly blocked.  
  
"We can't even be friends anymore?" she asked, her voice wavering a bit. It's funny that five years ago I would have killed for this. Now all I want to do is get as far way as possible. I don't want to hurt her anymore than I have.  
  
"I-I don't know..." I stuttered, before stepping around her into the overcast Odaiba afternoon. Willing myself not to look back, I hurried over to the soccer field where I could see practice starting. After recieving my uniform, schedule, and a warning not to be late tomorrow, I was on my way home.  
  
  
  
"Tadaima!" I yelled, not really expecting a response, seeing how my sister should still be on campus and my parents were out of town.  
  
  
  
"DAI-CHAN!!!" was all I heard, before being attacked by a small blue ball of fur. Chuckling, I hugged the small body close to me and asked, "How was your day Chibi?"  
  
  
  
"Great! When I woke up, Jun-chan was back and she gave me something to eat, and then I played video games and I also found your Pocky stash!" he said excitedly, chocolate smudges evident on his too-cute face.  
  
"I thought I hid it better this time", I groaned thinking that this would be a long night with a hyper digimon around the place.  
  
"So, how was school? Meet any new friends?" the young digimon asked, as he climbed to sit in his favorite perch. My head.  
  
  
  
"I guess you can say that..." I said tiredly, feeling Chibi tugging on my hair for support.  
  
  
  
"What you mean?" he asked me as we made our way to my room.  
  
  
  
"Well, since I'm a new student, they gave me a student guide to show me around for my first week. Just my luck that it's the one person I wanted to avoid. Guess who?"  
  
  
  
"'Kari-chan!" Chibimon yelled, jumping down from my head to start on a new box of chocolate Pocky.  
  
"Yeah" was all I said, not trusting myself to say anymore. It got so quiet that Chibimon stopped eating chocolate long enough to dawdle over to me on his tiny legs, tugging on my pants leg to get on my attention.  
  
Smiling, I picked him up, scratching the little dragon behind his ears in appreciation for the warm gesture. He giggled a bit when I subjected him to the tickle monster. After a few minutes of rough housing, I laid back on my bed, placing Chibi on my chest.  
  
"So what are you going to do now? What about the others?" he asked, looking at me with all the seriousness he could put on his face. Sometimes it's hard to take someone serious that has such an adorable face.  
  
  
  
Feeling him begin to tap a paw impatiently on my chest, I sigh and give him the explanation that he's waiting for. "I'm not going to do anything, and as for that I not going to change things. If they didn't like me then, I'm pretty sure that they don't like me now, but I do know one thing. I messed up Chibi. Big time."  
  
  
  
"How?" he asked, opening another packet of Pocky. I guess that I have to break the piggy bank again.  
  
  
  
"Well remember when I told you that Hikari and Yamato were dating..." I said, lying back on my bed, trying to make my brain shut off. Where's a good math lecture when you need one?  
  
  
  
"Uh-huh" was all he said since his mouth was full of chocolate.  
  
  
  
"Well, I think I might have jumped the gun a little. It seems that Yamato and Taichi are dating..."  
  
  
  
"Really? For how long?" Chibimon asked, sort of surprised. It wasn't the fact that they were two guys, since I had explained to him the different versions for human relationships. Believe me that was one long difficult conversation.  
  
  
  
"Five years." I answered quietly, reaching for some Pocky myself. If I ever needed comfort, I  
  
figured chocolate was a good start, or that is what 'Neechan says.  
  
  
  
"Five years. That would mean..." he trailed off, trying to figure out what exactly I was trying to tell him. I swear, he is the best thing that has ever happened to me.  
  
"Yep. Yamato and Hikari never dated, and once again I jumped without a parachute..." was all I said, before I was interrupted by someone knocking at the door. Getting up I placed Chibi on the floor. If it was who I thought it was on the other side of the door, they had a lot of explaining to do.  
  
  
  
Ken's POV  
  
Being able to visit my best friend is something that I've been waiting to do for five years. Skipping a day full of lectures was worth it.  
  
Knocking on the apartment door, I waited patiently to hear the sound of running feet and various other noises, a clear indication that Jun or Dais were making their mad dash to get the door.  
  
  
  
Instead, all I got was, "Be right there" There it was. The voice I had only heard through a telephone. He was really back! Before I knew it, the door was opening, and there stood the one person besides my family, Sora, and Minomon who held a piece of my heart.  
  
"Hey Dais-" was all I got out before I was roughly pulled inside, the door slamming behind me.  
  
  
  
"Why in hell didn't you tell me Taichi and Yamato dating?!!?!!?" he exploded, totally catching me off guard.  
  
  
  
Wait a minute...that's not how it was supposed to go.  
  
  
  
"Um..." I stalled, trying to come up with something that would get me out of this mess.  
  
  
  
"That's not a good explanation Ken. I want a better one. NOW!" he growled, looking as if he wanted to punch my lights out. The last time I seen Dais this angry was during that final battle with BelialVamdemon, and look what he did to him, a Mega digimon.  
  
I was in deep shit.  
  
"I won't tell you until you calm down first." I told him, as I watched him pace up and down the living room carpet. I should have known that would set him off.  
  
  
  
"Calm down?!? CALM DOWN?!?! How the fuck you expect me to calm down when I have just realized that I've lost five goddamn years for nothing?!?!?" he screamed, stomping his foot down for emphasis.  
  
  
  
"DAMMIT DAISUKE! STOP BITCHIN ALREADY!" I yelled back, fed up with all the accusations. I mean, I can understand why he's upset, but can I at least get a 'hello' ?  
  
That did the trick, because for the first time since I knocked on the door, his mouth actually closed. Giving me an apologetic look, he muttered "Sorry Ken."  
  
Giving him one of my own, I walked up to him and gave him a slap on the back. "S'ok. Well first things first. Welcome home." I say jovially, hoping to dispel the tension between us.  
  
"Thanks, smart-ass. Now, tell me why you thought it was good to keep something like that secret from me," he said forcefully, crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"I just didn't know if I should have or not. C'mon Dai, if I had told you that Taichi and Yamato were together instead of what you thought was the truth, you would have been in England brooding like you are now. I just didn't see the point in doing that when you seemed so happy and fulfilled." I told him truthfully, hoping that he would understand my motivation.  
  
  
  
"So, you were looking out for me, huh?" he asked me, giving me a leveling look. He did this whenever he felt that I was holding back from him. Well, maybe I was a little, but what I said was the truth. I was only looking out for my best friend.  
  
  
  
"Of course I was. I wouldn't be your best friend if I did otherwise. Am I forgiven?" I asked, puppy eyes going full blast.  
  
  
  
"You already were." He said cheekily, giving me a small grin. "It's just that all this is kind of mind blowing, ya know?"  
  
  
  
"I understand. Still, I'm sorry for not telling you." I said, grateful that he was going to let this drop.  
  
  
  
"It's over and done with now. So, how are things with you, Genius?" he grinned  
  
"Great actually. Lectures can be a bore, but other than that terrific, then again, I have the greatest girlfriend in the world..." I trailed off, getting that familiar warm feeling whenever I thought of Sora. Who would have known that I would be such a sap when I got older.  
  
  
  
"That's good...." he smiled slightly. " Are you thirsty?" he asked, making gestures down the hall.  
  
"No, but I have one question for you," I say, both of us knowing that this was a main reason for the visit as well. What are you going to do about Hikari?"  
  
"Nothing" he stated firmly, walking into the kitchen.  
  
Waiting to hear more, I followed him. "What do mean 'nothing'? I mean, she's single. You're single. What's stopping you?" I pointed out, getting annoyed with this standoff-ish approach. It seems that all the changes in my friend haven't been physical. Even though he had a spark, it seemed...muted somehow.  
  
  
  
"I don't think that it would be a good idea. People change within five years. Besides, I'm sure her and Takeru have become closer..." he said, taking a sip from the soda he just opened.  
  
  
  
"Motomiya Daisuke. You are so full of shit." I said, knowing it was high time that my friend heard some home truths. He did it for me when I needed it, so now is the time to return the favor.  
  
  
  
I could see the instant reaction that got. "What did you just say?" he asked me, his anger once again rising to the surface.  
  
  
  
"You heard me. You. Are. Full. Of. Shit." I repeated, breaking up the statement, so there wouldn't be a question of what I said. "Since when has her relationship with Takeru ever bothered you? You never had a problem butting in on them before..." I pointed out, leaning back into the couch, knowing that I was going to be here for awhile.  
  
  
  
"Well, I do now," he huffed, making his way to the remodeled kitchen. "Look Ken, I know you mean all well and good, but this is not your business," he yelled back, intent on getting his point across.  
  
  
  
"You know, for someone that always stuck their nose where it wasn't wanted, you sure have a lot of nerve." I said, feeling it kind of ironic that he would say something like.  
  
  
  
"Ken..." he said, agitation clear in his voice.  
  
  
  
Ignoring the tone, I continued to get my point across. "No, just listen for a minute first. I'm not going to tell you what to do, because you have always followed your own drummer. However, I think that you would be an ass to pass up this opportunity." I said forcefully, wanting to make my message loud and clear.  
  
  
  
"Ken, listen..." he began, pausing to get his thoughts in order. " I don't want to get into all that right now. I went through all that shit before and I'm not going through it again. Look how I jumped off the deep end. If I get in a relationship with her, it will just make things worse. Besides, what makes you think that she has changed her mind about me?" he said sadly, drinking the soda in one gulp, tossing the can in the trashcan.  
  
Meeting his steady gaze with one of my own, I tried to figure out when Daisuke had gained so much insight. This was definitely a change from the happy-go-lucky boy that I used to know. When we were younger, it seemed nothing short of an atomic blast for Dai to realize that there was a problem beyond the surface.  
  
  
  
"You've matured Dais" I replied awkwardly, still reeling from the changes in my best friend or maybe just seeing more of the inner Daisuke. I always felt there was more to him than he let on.  
  
  
  
"Well, thanks. I think," he says grudgingly, running a hand through his unruly cinnamon hair, making it spike up like when we were younger.  
  
  
  
"However, you can't let that stand in your way. I can see how you would think that, but you should sell yourself or Hikari short. If you don't at least try, you'll never know." I say consolingly, wanting him to snap out of it. A depressed Daisuke is something that I never want to see. It would be like having the world flat.  
  
Looking resigned, he gave me small smile, an indication that he was at least considering it. "I guess you're right, but if this doesn't work out, I am going to hold you solely responsible." he chuckled slightly, the light returning in his eyes.  
  
"Anyway, I just wanted to see how you are and to also invite you to a party that is taking place on campus this weekend."  
  
"I'm not sure...who else is going to be there?" he asks cautiously, already suspicious  
  
  
  
"Everyone..." I say glibly, knowing that I didn't have to elaborate.  
  
"That really helps Ichijouji" he jeered, slouching even more into the worn recliner. Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I get up and kneel in front of him, not giving time to sink back into the sadness that seems to cling to him like a second skin.  
  
"You're going to have to face them sometime. Better sooner than later." I remind him gently, not wanting to incite another temper tantrum.  
  
For five minutes, we sat in silence, the only noise being the wind chime tinkling outside the window.  
  
"I hurt her Ken. I never wanted to do that. Ever." he finally whispered, letting me know real reason behind his reluctance.  
  
"I know Dais, but-" was all I said, before I heard a squeaky voice yell, "KEN-CHAN!!!!!" Seconds later, my arms were full of a warm, blue, chocolate smudged bundle.  
  
  
  
"It's great seeing you Chibimon!" I laughed, snuggling the digimon close. When Dai and I became Jogress partners, I not only gained a great friend, but another Digimon partner. I feel as close to Chibimon as I do with Mino. The same holds true with Daisuke.  
  
  
  
"Wheresh Minomon?" he asked in that cute voice that all in-training Digimon have.  
  
  
  
Sensing that Dais wanted to be alone for a moment, I got up and walked to the otherside of the room. "Sorry Chibi. He wanted to come today, but he was feeling a little out of it. Don't worry though, you'll see him soon," I promised.  
  
Scrambling up to my shoulder, he whispered in my ear, " Are you going to help Dai-chan?"  
  
  
  
Looking at the morose young man in question, I whispered back," Of course Chibi, and I know the perfect way of making him happy..."  
  
  
  
"What ish it?" he whispered excitedly, his eyes falling on his partner.  
  
"Let's just say a secret weapon..." I smiled, not wanting to say anymore. Even though Chibi and I were close, he was extremely loyal to Daisuke. If Daisuke asked, he would tell.  
  
  
  
Besides, if I know anything Daisuke would figure it out quickly.  
  
The secret weapon is none other than my wonderful girlfriend, Takenouchi Sora.  
  
  
  
Also known as the Chosen Child of Love.  
  
  
  
tbc.........  
  
  
  
I think that this is far enough, don't you? Now I know that this chapter is a little slow, but I had to have a setup chapter for the next one, and believe me...it's going to be something else. Daisuke will confront the other Chosen, and it's not going to be hugs all around. Now do a nice deed, and please review....does a fic reader good!!! 


	3. Getting The Party Started

Author's Notes:  
  
Honestly I can't believe the response that this fic is getting!!!! However, I want to apologize for the situation with the last chapter. It seems that FFN.net only wants to partially upload my chapters (this has happened with another story of mine) and that was the reason for the reupload of the whole story (i lost a lot of reviews doing this too, dammit!).  
  
BIG SHOUTS goes out to my faithful reviewers:  
  
Anthony, John Yagami, gia-x,Davis4ever,Kwijobe,sem115, RookRaven,Skywkr666, and the Daikari ML! Without you guys, this chapter wouldn't have made it.  
  
  
  
By the way, I wanted to bring up the concern that was brought to my attention. I really don't hope that people think that I re-POSTED (thanks Sky for the difference ^_~) just to get more reviews. It's just that I would rather take the whole thing down rather for people to read only part of it.  
  
Sorry about any spelling/grammar errors, but I didn't want to wait!  
  
Now with all that out the way, let's get down to business...  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon isn't mine nor will it ever be. So if you are a lawyer reading this, NA NA BOO BOO, STICK YOUR HEAD IN...well you know! ^_^  
  
  
  
"blah"-dialogue  
  
character-POV  
  
  
  
Second Time Around  
  
by Dream-chan  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Dai-chan is in a better mood *s*)  
  
Editor: me, cause I already have my beta backed up!!  
  
Email: dream_chan@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Get The Party Started  
  
  
  
  
  
Daisuke  
  
TGIF. I should be happy that I have a relaxing weekend to look forward to. However, I have to attend a party with people that I've been trying to avoid all week.  
  
Damn Ken.  
  
Huffing, I sift through boxes, trying to find something to wear to this thing. This is what I hate about moving. I remember that it took almost a month for me to unpack when we moved to London.  
  
  
  
"Something wrong?" Chibimon asks, not taking his eyes away from the screen on my GameBoy Advanced.  
  
"I can't find anything to wear..." I mutter, becoming annoyed digging through boxes. Note to self: put clothes in closet..soon.  
  
  
  
"Do you want me to help?" he says, the furious tapping of buttons filling the air.  
  
"Uhh...that's okay. I'm sure I'll find something soon." I reassure him, trying to hold in the laughter that wanted to come out. I mean, my partner has many great qualities but I don't think that fashion sense is one of them.  
  
" 'Ke-chan! Ken is here!" Jun yells from the living room, as I decide once and for all that I am not going to this party.  
  
Moments later, I hear a knock followed by the door being opened. In comes Ken with a wiggling backpack which could only mean one thing.  
  
I guess that even got Chibimon's attention, cause the next thing I know, the little bleeps stop and at the top of his little lungs he yells, "MINOMON!!"  
  
The wiggling in the backpack intensifies, as Ken barely unzips the the bag before a green and brown blur comes flying out with a yell of it's own.  
  
"CHIBIMON!!" it squeals, bowling Chibs over with his excitement.  
  
  
  
Next thing I know, I have two deliriously happy In-Training Digimon dancing and singing like someone told them they could have free ice cream for life. After a couple of seconds, the noise dies down as they start to talk in coherent sentences. Once they calm down a bit, Minomon flies over to me and hovers in front of my face with a bright smile.  
  
  
  
"Hi Daisuke!" he chirps happily, moving into the arms I held out for him. Everytime I see him like this, it makes me glad of everything that happened. I remember how I would feel so sorry for him when Ken was the Digimon Kaiser. Through all that mistreatment that Ken inflicted on him, he still stood loyally by his side...even giving up his life in order to save Ken's. Though it was Magnamon that destroyed Kimeramon, it was Wormmon that gave him the strength, and it was Wormmon's death which made Ken realize that Digimon were real. It was hard for Ken to accept all the wrongs that he done, but with the rebirth of his partner and his friendship with us, he began to heal.  
  
  
  
"Hey Mino..." I say affectionately, rubbing him between his little antennae.  
  
"Dais, why aren't you dressed yet?" Ken asked, sounding a bit irritated at me state of undress.  
  
You know, for him to be such a genius, he really can't figure out simple things.  
  
"I'm not going." I declare stubbornly, crossing my arms for effect.  
  
Waving my attitude off, he simply says, "Yes you are. Now hurry up or else we're going to be late."  
  
"Did you just hear what I said? I'm not going..." I declared with finality. There was nothing on Earth that could make me go.  
  
However, I didn't take into account of Jun wanting to play dress up.  
  
Fifteen minutes later I was what Jun called 'dressed to impress'. Somehow I had been stuffed into black shirt unbuttoned a bit to show off the silver chain I was given a few years ago, a new pair of khakis, and some black loafers. When she was done, I felt like a life-sized Barbie doll.  
  
"You look good 'Ke-chan. You almost meet my standards..." my sister says thoughtfully, giving me a look of approval.  
  
  
  
"Thanks... I think..." I say, taking another glance in the mirror. While I'm looking I notice that Ken is standing on the otherside of the room with this self-satisfied look on his face. That is when I get the distinct impression that he had planned this all along.  
  
  
  
"Ken , I'm going to kill you for dragging me to this party," I mutter darkly, letting him know that  
  
I was not happy, despite the fact that Jun had turned me into what she dubbed a 'hottie'.  
  
"I don't think that Sora would appreaciate that, but thanks for the warning. Now let's go before Sora kills me..." he smiles, completely oblivious to the death glare I was trying to burn in the back of his head.  
  
"Jun, why aren't you going to this party? Why don't I just stay home and hang out with you?" I suggest, using the 'puppy-eye' technique she taught me. I mean, she was a college student and all. Plus, I didn't want to suffer alone, since Ken would be playing kissy-face with Sora for most of the night. This just has to work.  
  
  
  
"Not really up to it." she explains nonchantly, walking behind me. " I have had a hellish week to be honest. Besides, someone has to protect the fridge from two rampaging Digimon..." my sister chuckles, gathering up both Mino and Chibi.  
  
"Hey!" came the collective shout, a bit muffled from the way she was holding them against her.  
  
Leaving Jun in charge of our partners, we hotfoot it over to the subway station. Running, we just make the train, sliding inside as the train doors begin to close. After about twenty minutes, we get off for our stop. As we walk to the building where the party is, we really don't say much. I can't believe that after being apart for five years, we are still able to have comfortable silences. Especailly after the unconventional reunion we had. We had talked about it and it seemed that he understood, but there is something telling me that he had something up his sleeve. I guess I should be grateful that he has decided to drop the Hikari issue for now.  
  
Walking into the room, all I hear is a heavy bassline and lights pulsing in time with the beat. I try to blend into the crowd, thinking that in a party this big, there is a small chance that I might come out of thing unscathed. Fat chance of that happening, because five minutes later, I was face to face with my childhood and possibly present rival, Takaishi Takeru.  
  
Contrary to popular belief, I can say his name perfectly fine.  
  
  
  
"So, you really are back, " he says cheerfully, with the same carefree smile I remember. I guess you can be happy and carefree when you have the greatest girl in the whole world. No matter what Ken says, I know that there is something between him and Hikari. Their closeness is something no one can fake.  
  
Realizing that I've been standing there like an idiot for the past few seconds, I reply, "Yep, the Taichi-clone is back." My sarcasm has definitely gotten better over the years.  
  
  
  
Choosing to ignore my barb, he continues, "Anyways, it's good to see you again, even though Hikari had to point you out..." he says, the reproach evident in his voice. This kind of threw me because I don't see why he should be upset. It's not like we were close or anything.  
  
  
  
However that was not my main concern right now. Hikari was here. It was by sheer force of will that my head didn't start swiveling off my shoulders in a desperate attempt to see her. Putting on a disinterested air, I began methodically searching the room, hoping the boy in front of me wouldn't notice.  
  
"Who are you looking for?" he snickers, letting me know that he has already knows.  
  
Prick.  
  
"No one. I just thought I saw someone from the soccer team, excuse me..." That had to the be the most transparent excuse ever used. I really don't think that he would appreciate me wanting to ogle his psedo-girlfriend. At least in front of him.  
  
Before I could walk off, I'm stopped abruptly with a firm hand on my arm. "Wait Daisuke. I just have one more thing to say..."  
  
"What is it Takaishi?" I sigh, wishing that I was somewhere else.  
  
"A lot of things have changed since you've been gone. I hope you notice..." and with that cryptic statement, he blended with the crowd, leaving me with more questions than answers.  
  
Stupid prick.  
  
It seemed that throughout the night, each Chosen was taking their turn to approach me. After the mixture of big hugs, stern lectures, life threats, and slap upside the head (courtesy of Miyako), I was puckered out. Slowly I made my way to a table that had some drinks and other party food laid out. As I was about ot reach out for a cup of punch when I hear a familiar voice tell me, " I wouldn't do that if I were you, unless you want a massive headache the next morning."  
  
Knowing that I didn't have a choice, I turned around to see a living contradiction.  
  
Yagami Taichi and Ishida Yamato.  
  
Crestholders of Courage and Friendship.  
  
Childhood idol and General Pain in the Ass.  
  
Boyfriend and Boyfriend.  
  
The funny thing is, I don't know why I didn't see it sooner.  
  
  
  
"I don't know whether to punch your lights out or wrap you up in a bear hug..." Taichi says in that easy going manner I tried to emulate when I was younger. If he was willing to meet me halfway, I would as well.  
  
  
  
"Can I pick the most painless option?" I smile slightly, trying to ignore the cold stare that Yamato was leveling at me. I don't understand why he's angry. If anything, I thought he would be the first one happy when I left. Then again, Yamato is known to be a drama queen...king...whatever you want to call it.  
  
"How about we compromise?" Taichi asks mischieviously and before I know it I am pulled into a tight headlock, getting noogies by the truckload.  
  
Just like old times. However all good things have to come to an end. With our laughter fading, I stand up straight and look into eyes that would be perfectly at home in the Artic Circle.  
  
  
  
"Motomiya-san" was all I got in greeting from the standoff-ish blonde. Fine, I can be that way too.  
  
  
  
"Ishida-san." I replied, hoping my eyes told him what I really wanted to say. I could see him trying to fight for patience. Good to see that things never change.  
  
  
  
"Daisuke-san," he says unemotionally, meeting my cold stare with one of his own. "It's great seeing you again..."  
  
  
  
"Same here." I answer mechanically, wondering why he is even trying to be nice.  
  
"So, why did you leave?" he asks bluntly, his blue eyes narrowing a bit. Should've known that 'nic' bit wouldn't last for long.  
  
  
  
"I really don't think that is any of your business..." I snap at him, not wanting to discuss this with the person I had blamed partly for my leaving.  
  
"Look everyone else might walk over eggshells for you or act like nothings happened, but I won't. So, stop acting like a little brat and tell us why you left the way you did." he snaps, obviously tired of the little game we were playing.  
  
  
  
"I guess it has something to do with having the Crest of Friendship..." I shoot back, instantly regretting the words coming out of my mouth. I remember Taichi telling me about the adventures of the first group of Chosen and the ordeal they all went through, the worst being Yamato's betrayal and defection. The only difference was that he was finally accepted among the group.  
  
Unlike me.  
  
  
  
No matter all the displays of affection I was getting now, back then I don't think that no one really cared. To them, I was Daisuke. Braggart and all-round doofus. The only person that I felt comfortable around was Ken, who had been our enemy. Even after all that commotion wit BelialVandemon, I was still treated like the village idiot.  
  
  
  
I knew that this was a bad idea coming here.  
  
  
  
Focusing back on Yamato, I could see that he was pissed and hurt, before it all disappeared behind a stony mask. I think that if Tai-kun hadn't been standing there, I would have been in deep shit.  
  
  
  
"Direct hit. Well done Daisuke." Ignoring me, he turns and says, "Tai, you can stay here if you want but I'm leaving." and with that he stalked off. Taichi made to follow before he looked back and said, "Dais, it's good to have you home, but if you ever hurt Yamato or my sister again, I will crush your skull in." and with that, he leaves to follow his boyfriend out the door.  
  
  
  
Hearing that I made Hikari made me feel worse than what I already was. See, I told Ken. This just proves that I need to stay away from her. I can see now that all we'll do is hurt each other. Taichi's statement just proves my point.  
  
Walking over to the wall, I slump down in a chair, wanting this night to end. Well, I guess it was better than expected. I mean, everyone pretty much forgiven me and I haven't run into Hikari all night. Looking up, I can see that I spoke too soon, because I can see the beautiful brunette headed my way.  
  
Cursing my luck, I sit knowing that I was going have to face her again. I thought that after our last 'conversation', she would want to stay far away from me. I don't think that I will ever understand girls.  
  
Seconds later, she is standing in front of me, looking at me with those glorious hazel eyes. I don't know how long we stand there, just looking at each other, but I didn't care, because I already knew that I couldn't push her away.  
  
To hell with Takaishi.  
  
However just as she is about she is about to say something, I hear someone shout, "DAVIS!!! OHMIGOODNESS!!! IT REALLY IS YOU!!!!"  
  
Who in the hell could that be...and screaming in ENGLISH?!?!?  
  
Instantly, my head snapped to the blur that was running at me full speed. I only had seconds to open my arms to catch the excited person. Pulling them away a bit, I take in the ebony hair, pale skin, and deep amber eyes.  
  
It takes a moment, but then everything comes together as I recognize the girl that is once again squeezing the life out of me.  
  
  
  
Mori Kirei.  
  
  
  
Daughter of the Japanese ambassador to Great Britain and world reknown Japanese author. Geneal nutcase and more importantly, one of the first friends that I made after moving to London.  
  
Finally squeezing her back, I look over her shoulder and see Hikari standing a little off to the side, her expression displaying something I never would have thought I would have seen.  
  
Shaking my head a little, I decide it's just the dim lighting of the room we're in, because there is no way in hell that Yagami Hikari was jealous and shooting daggers at Kirei.  
  
Releasing Kirei, I motion for Hikari to come closer. "Hikari-san, I would like introduce you to Mori Kirei, a close friend from the UK. Kiki, this is Yagami Hikari..." I trail off, Kirei knowing the past that was between us.  
  
You see, my very first day of school, I met the ever popular Kirei. I was surprised that she seemed interested in me, but I rebuffed all her advances, not really being over the hurt from Kari. Needless to say, she became pissed and in her straight-forward way asked me what the hell was wrong with me. Not seeing how it would hurt, I told her my sad story and we've been great friends ever since. She even knows about Chibimon and the Digital World, but that is another story all together.  
  
Bowing, Kirei says, "It's nice to meet you Yagami-san. Dai-kun has told me so much about you..." she says demurely, her embassy training kicking in.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too, Mori-san. I'm sorry to say that Daisuke hasn't told me much about you though..." she replies, giving me a pointed look.  
  
Looks like Hikari has been taking classes from Gatomon. I never knew she had the ablilty to be so catty.  
  
"Kiki, What in the world are you doing here?" I ask a little too brightly, hoping to dispel the tension that was surrounding us.  
  
"Remember when I said that I might be seeing you sooner than you think?" I nodded and she continued, "I had signed up for an exchange program and seeing how I haven't seen my mom's family in ages, I figured that I would kill two birds with one stone."  
  
"So, where are you staying?"  
  
"In Odaiba with my aunt." she gushed in true KiKi fashion. Being born in the UK, Kirei has only visited Japan a few times, even though she is full- blooded Japanese. However, that didn't stop her parents making sure she was fluent in her homeland language.  
  
  
  
"I thought she lived in Sapporo-" I began, before she cut me off in a hurry to finish the rest of her story. "She did, but she just moved recently. Matter of fact, I'll be attending Odaiba High starting next week."  
  
"Yosh! That means we'll be at the same school. Even though I just started this past week, I can show you what I know and take you on a tour of the neighboorhood. Us newbies gotta stick together, ne?" I say, excited about showing Kiki where I grew up. This could be the distraction that I've been looking for.  
  
  
  
"That would be great Davis...I mean, Daisuke-kun." she replies, reverting to my Japanese name.  
  
  
  
"If you want Mori-san, I would be happy to show you around as well." Hikari pipes up, switching back to the sweet personality that fits so well. I guess she's been taking lessons from Yamato in mood swings.  
  
  
  
"I appreciate that. Oh and by the way, please call me Kirei or Kiki. Either one works for me." she tells her, holding out her hand in a Western greeting."Will do. Please call me Hikari or 'Kari... " she smiles, shaking her hand.  
  
I'm glad to see Hikari and Kirei warm up to each other. I was a bit worried there, but I think I just have a overactive imagination. What would Hikari be jealous of? Anyway we were standing there just talking and everything was going good until Hikari says, "We have some other friends here. Would you like to meet them as well?"  
  
"Sure," she cheerfully agreed and within minutes all the Japanese Chosen (with the exception of Jyou, Taichi and Yamato) were getting to know Kirei. I simply stood back and watched the reaction of the group. Not surprisingly, she hit it off with each and everyone of them, already making plans to go shopping with Mimi, Sora, and Miyako soon. The strangest thing though was the look on Takeru's face. It was a look that I knew very well, since I've worn it so often staring at Hikari.  
  
Sick Love Puppy.  
  
Confused, I looked over at Hikari to see what she thought about this, and was shocked to see that she looked completely unaffected by it...maybe even happy for him.  
  
Could Ken have been telling the truth? Takeru and Kari are NOT an item? Could I be the BIGGEST BAKA to ever walk the Earth?  
  
  
  
Unfortunately, I was hearing an affirmative for all those questions.  
  
  
  
I was brought out of my self-induced daze by Kiki poking me. "Now that you're back with the rest of us, I just wanted to let you know that I have to be leaving now." she said, gesturing to someone that was waving their hand near the door. She pulled out a scrap of paper and handed it to me. "Give me a call and we can set up that tour and stuff, k?" she says hurriedly, giving me a quick hug.  
  
"No problem. Ja ne Kiki." I laughed, quite use to her overzealous nature. I think that is one of the reasons we got along so well. Kindred spirits and all that jazz.  
  
"Ja Dai-kun...ja ne minna-san" she waves back, her constant smile firmly in place. I could already tell that she had been accepted into the group. If she was a Chosen, she would have been a perfect match for the Crest of Friendship.  
  
A chorus of byes came from our group. Still watching the disappearing back of my friend, I feel someone tap me on the shoulder, and I am not surprised to see Hikari standing behind me.  
  
"Daisuke...I really need to speak to you..." she begins, her gaze darting about nervously.  
  
"Do you want to talk in private?" I asked, feeling that this was something that shouldn't be discussed in the middle of a party. Besides, I'll be damned if I'll provide fodder for the Chosen gossip mill. I swear its more effecient than the internet.  
  
"Sure" she agreed, and as I turned to look at Takeru's reaction to all this, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. A huge smile and a thumbs-up sign.  
  
What in hell is going on?!?! Is he encouraging her?!?  
  
But before I could ponder that thought any further, Hikari had grabbed my hand and led me outside. Once we were a reasonable distance away, she stopped and turned to look at me. I could do nothiung but stare back since all my attention ws focused on the warmth that was enclosing my hand and have yet to let go.  
  
" I just wanted to say that I'm sorry...." she said, looking at me with remorse and something else that I quite understand.  
  
" 'Kari." I stopped her, not wanting to hear those words cross her lips. This mess was all my fault. "You don't have to apologize, but I do. I know that I've been a major jerk ever since I got back. It's just that I didn't want to assume that we were friends, especially seeing how I left things."  
  
  
  
"Dais, I accept your apology and I'm sure everyone else does too, however that is not the reason for my apology..." she says softly, stepping closer. By now my mind has turned to mush, this being the usual reaction whenever Kari is too close.  
  
Placing a warm hand on my cheek, she whispers, "I'm apologizing because this is something that I should have done a week ago...", and that was the only warning I got before her lips and body were pressed against mine.  
  
Like I said before. I'm definitely gonna thank Ken-kun for dragging me to this party.  
  
  
  
tbc.....  
  
I'm just gonna stop it there. It's great that Hikari finally was brave enough, but does that mean Daisuke is ready to take that step as well? Plus, what does everyone else think of this? Stayed tuned to find out minna!!!!!  
  
  
  
Thanx for reading and please review!!!! Does wonders for writer's block!! ^_~  
  
Ja ne! 


	4. Tospy Turvy and All Around Whirly

Author's Notes:  
  
I can't tell you how good it feels to know that people are enjoying this story!!! I see that some of you have voiced the concern of Daisuke and Hikari hooking up, but like any other fic reader I like stories with a twist, and this one will be no exception. Now for some of you that wanted to see Kirei get with Dai, I can already tell you that it's not going to happen, but that isn't to say that HIkari won't have it easy winning Daisuke's affections. *author grins wickedly*  
  
Before I go, I just want to give a shout out to an author that has written some of the most quality Daikari fics I've ever read....  
  
Ben Myatt...this one's for you!! ^_^  
  
  
  
Now I'll have Kirei do the disclaimer....  
  
  
  
Kirei: *waves to readers* Umm, I'm kinda new to this. Anyway, just call me Kiki...  
  
Dream-chan: Alright Kiki! Now, what I need you to do is tell our dear readers that I don't own Digimon Adventures  
  
Kirei: Sounds easy enough! *clears throat* Okay, Dream-chan in no way, shape or form own Digimon Adventures, even though she asked for the rights as a Christmas present....  
  
Dream-chan: *smiling brightly* That was great! You know what, for doing such a good job, would like me tell you who has a crush on you already...  
  
Kirei: *Jumping up and down* Tell Me!!!!!! Tell Me!!!! Tell Me!!!!  
  
Dream-chan: *rolls eyes* Now I know why you and Dai are such good friends, but for now I think I'll keep that information to myself...  
  
  
  
Kirei: P-P-Please *gives author puppy-eyes and quivering lip*  
  
Dream-chan: Sorry, the 'Chibimon' routine won't work...  
  
Kirei: Didn't hurt to try. As long as he's a hottie, I'm game. Now I have to go on a shopping spree. Bye bye!  
  
Dream-chan: *sighing* Must be nice being a daughter of a diplomat...  
  
  
  
Second Time Around  
  
by Dream-chan  
  
Rating: R (swearing by a grumpy Dai-chan ^_~)  
  
Editor: me, myself, and I (so expect spelling/grammar mistakes)  
  
Email: dream_chan@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Topsy Turvy All Around Whirly  
  
  
  
  
  
Hikari  
  
  
  
I can't believe it. I am kissing Motomiya Daisuke. The boy that I have loved since I can remember.  
  
I don't know what possesed me to kiss him. All I can do is hope my courage doesn't leave me...in more ways than one.  
  
  
  
But just as soon as I was about ot pull back and run like the hounds of hell were after me, I feel his arms tighten and pull me close. The kiss that started chaste now has turned into something simmering hot...blazing through my system within seconds. If I had to describe his taste I would compare it to carmel-covered apples. The kind that you get at a country fair. Warm, gooey,sweet and crisp.  
  
This is a great first kiss.  
  
Everything is going how it should be, but I can tell there is something wrong. I mean, the kiss is intense and all, but it feels that he's holding back. My suspicions are confirmed when after the next few moments, he pulls way resting his cheek against mine.  
  
  
  
"Dai-kun, what's wrong?" I breathed, trying to recover from one of the best experiences in my life.  
  
  
  
"Shh... I just want to hold you for a minute, if that's okay," he whispers, pulling me closer. So close that I can hear his racing heartbeat, which is an echo of my own. Once our pulses slow to a more sedate pace, I feel him begin loosen his hold.  
  
"Kari-" he says, before I put a hand to his mouth, hushing him.  
  
"Before you say anything, I just want you to know something. Motomiya Daisuke, I have loved you for the past five years and I still do. I am not saying this out of guilt or pity. I have always loved you...only you.  
  
" 'Kari, truth be told, I still love you after all this time..." he whispers, gently cupping my cheek in his warm hand. Hearing his words, I couldn't help to nuzzle his hand, not wanting this moment to end. So imagine my surprise when he continues, "and that is why we can't be together..."  
  
Suddenly the warmth is gone, snapping me into awareness of what just happened. This was not how this was supposed to go. After confessing our love to each other, we would go steady, get married, and have couple of kids. I don't see a reason....unless that reason is in the form of ebony hair and amber eyes. I was going to get to the bottom of this.  
  
  
  
Trying hard not to stomp my foot in frustration, I begin my defense. "Why not? If I care for you and you still care for me, why not?" Not wanting to ask, but feeling that it was a strong possibility, I had to put it out there. "Is it because of Kirei?"  
  
  
  
The shocked expression on his face was all I needed. "NO! Like I said before Kirei is just a friend..."  
  
"Well you accused Takeru and I of the same thing..." I remind him gently, trying to lessen the impact of my statement.  
  
  
  
"Point taken." he concedes, still not giving me direct eye contact.  
  
"So what is the problem?" It almost feels like he is punishing me somehow...like getting back at me.  
  
I wouldn't blame him if he was.  
  
  
  
"I'm scared of hurting you and you hurting me..."he trails off, looking up in the night sky as if asking for advice from a higher power.  
  
  
  
Now that was unexpected. How would we hurt each other if we were in love?  
  
  
  
Shoving his hands in his pockets, he begins to rock back and forth on his heels, which is a telltale giveway that he's nervous. I guess all those years of secretly watching him paid off, but that doesn't make me feel much better.  
  
"Think about it. Instead of asking you if you and Yamato were dating, I go and hop on a plane to get away from all the pain seeing you together caused me-"  
  
"What are you talking about? What did you see?" I asked, confused as to why he would think that Yama and I were a couple back then. Not only was our age difference, but Tai would have killed me.  
  
  
  
"It was a couple of days before my family and I were supposed to leave for England. Of course I threw the biggest tantrum ever and I was allowed to stay with my aunt. I was so happy because this meant that I wouldn't have to leave my friends...leave you..."  
  
  
  
"Daisuke-" was all I could say, stunned that he would be willing to separate from his family, just so that he could stay here...with me.  
  
  
  
"So, it was after school one day that I began to search for you to tell you the whole story, because I wanted you to be the first to know. So just as I was about to walk into the computer lab, I see you and Yamato sitting next to each other, just staring out the window. I don't know what kept me from barging in like I usually do, but something just told me to hold back. Next thing I hear is you laughing then I see Yamato lean down to give you a quick kiss. I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran, told my parents I was moving to England with them and I was gone."  
  
  
  
Even hough he tried to keep his tone light, I could tell that he still hurt from all the pain I inflicted on him. Feeling my guilt and remorse rise, I squeezed "Dais," I say softly, wanting to ease the pain that was swimming in those beautiful brown eyes of his. "I'm so sorry, but maybe it will be a little better if I explain it from my side. Are you willing to listen?"  
  
Seeing a small nod, I began to tell him all the things I should have said five years ago."You know, I still remember the first time I saw you. Tai had dragged me to another of his soccer matches, because Mom said he had too. As soon as we get to the field, he tells me that he had to go, but that he knew someone that would keep me company. Minutes later, I see this reddish blur racing towards us at top speed, screaming my brothers' name at the top of it's lungs. I have to admit that the resemblance between you two was uncanny, but after spending time with you, I could see that you were definitely your own person and not afraid to show your true self to others. I always wished I could do that and I admired you for it."  
  
"Over time I really felt something for you, but I didn't know how to tell you. Truthfully, I thought that your only reason for you liking me is because I was Tai's sister. So I kept you at a distance, until I was sure that your feelings were genuine. I was just so afraid that I would be more of a trophy than your girlfriend."  
  
  
  
"So you used Takeru." his eyes becoming a little colder as he said it. "How did he feel about all this?" I can tell that this is going to be a touchy subject for sometime to come.  
  
  
  
"At first he didn't mind. I guess he felt that he was protecting me, not wanting to see me hurt, but through all our adventures in the Digiworld, he said that he could see a change in you and that I should just tell you how I feel." I could see him try to hide his surprise at that little revelation. The thought of his once rival actually helping him seems to have caught him off guard a bit.  
  
  
  
"And I remember that day as well, because that is also the day that Yamato and Taichi started dating. You see, Tai liked Yama and Yama liked Tai, but both felt that the other wouldn't want nothing to do with the other if their real feelings were revealed. So, Takeru and I took it upon ourselves to get them together. Needless to say it worked and now they are together. When Yama kissed me that was his way of saying thanks. He felt if he was going to give the last kiss he would give to a female, then I was the best choice." I smiled faintly at the memory.  
  
  
  
"We've both been idiots..." he groans, shaking his head bemusedly.  
  
  
  
"I couldn't have said it better myself..." I smile, trying to dispel the lingering sadness around us.  
  
  
  
Once again we allow the silence to envelop us, each trying to come to terms with all that happened tonight. However, I need to know what's going to happen now...needed to know where I fit in his life or even if I was in it.  
  
  
  
Feeling like a character from a cheesey romantic film, I ask a question that I deperately need to know the answer to.  
  
  
  
"So where do we go from here?"  
  
  
  
"Like I said before, I'm not sure if I want to get into a relationship right now. I think we both have our share of scars we inflicted on each other." he says seriously, looking directly into my eyes. "They still need time to heal."  
  
  
  
"I get it...I-I-I'll just be going then.." I stuttered, feeling the pain course through my heart at his words. Whoever said 'Distance makes the heart grow fonder' should be committed to a psychiatric hospital.  
  
  
  
Stupid philosophers.  
  
  
  
"Hikari...'Kari. Please don't cry...please..." he says softly, using his thumb to wipe away the tear that managed to escape. "How about we start fresh?" I guess I looked a bit skeptical, because he hurried to continue. "I know that it will be hard, but don't you think that we owe ourselves at least that much?"  
  
  
  
Although I hear teh sincerirty behind the offer, I can't help but wonder is this is some sort of punishment, but glancing once more into those warm umber eyes of his, I know that's not true. Making up my mind, I decide to meet him halfway.  
  
  
  
"I'm willing to try...if that is what you truly want"  
  
  
  
"Okay then." he smiles, stepping back a little. I was curious about what he was doing, until he stuck out his hand. "Hello. My name is Motomiya Daisuke. Nice to meet you.."  
  
  
  
Laughing at his actions, I shake his hand, feeling a tingle go up my arm with the contact. "Yagami Hikari, same here..."  
  
  
  
"I'm glad that we're friends again. I missed you Ri-chan..." he says warmly, making me feel a little better using the special nickname that he used to call me.  
  
  
  
I hope that we can more than that soon. "I am too, Dais...I am too"  
  
  
  
"Well, I think that I'm going to head home. Can you tell Ken that I went home? This has been a real crazy week, and I guess it's catching up to me."  
  
  
  
"Sure. Be safe, k?"  
  
  
  
"I will. See you later.", and with a small wave, he was gone.  
  
  
  
I stood there, watching his back disappear further and further into the distance. It was almost like watching him leave again. Wiping my tears anyway, I promised myself one thing.  
  
I'm not going to let him go. Not anymore.  
  
  
  
Takeru  
  
  
  
"So are ya'll together yet? And when is the wedding?" I joke as I corner my best friend. I figured that I should be told first, since I've been pushing her to admit her feelings to him since forever.  
  
  
  
"He turned me down," she whispered, her smile leaving her face instantly.  
  
"Yeah right and I just dyed my hair green" I laughed, knowing that she had to be kidding. There was no way in hell Daisuke could refuse Hikari anything, but after taking a good look at her, I could tell that she was trying to not to break down crying.  
  
  
  
"YOU'RE SERIOUS! What the HELL is his problem?!?!?" I seethed, wanting to rip Daisuke to shreds. I don't care if she loves him or not. No one hurts my best friend and gets away with it. Doesn't he realize that he's done enough? Is he doing this for punishment? Does this mean that him and Kirei more than 'just friends'?  
  
Wait a minute...where did that come from? I'll think about that later, but right now I have to concentrate on something more important. Like bashing Daiuke's head in!!!!!  
  
Hikari reached out to put a calming hand on my arm. "Please...don't get mad." she smiled, although her eyes were next to overflowing. "Actually, I think that he's right on this one, but that doesn't mean I like it..."  
  
"So, what's going to happen now?" I asked, wanting to know specifics.  
  
Yeah, I'm a closet gossip, but if you had Miyako and Mimi for friends, you would too. I know that after they find out about this, shit is going to hit the fan...among other things.  
  
  
  
"We each agreed to start over fresh. To get to know the other as they are now, instead of letting the past influence us..." she admitted, taking a sip of the punch.  
  
To say that I was shocked would be an understatement. Of all the things that Daisuke is, I never would have said hesistant. To know that it was him and not Hikari-chan to suggest this was unexpected.  
  
"He said that?"  
  
"I know, it kinda shocked me too," she laughed, the sparkle coming back bit by bit. "To tell you the truth, I never knew that he could be so insightful."  
  
"So, will you be okay?"  
  
"Yeah, if he wants to take this slow, then that is how we'll do it. I've waited to long to have him back in my life again. I just have to prove it to him that we belong together."  
  
  
  
"Are you up to the challenge?" I already knew the answer to this one.  
  
  
  
"I'm a Yagami. What do you think?" she smiles, the sparkle back in her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Good point. Now, c'mon, let's go have some fun..." and with that, we headed for the dancefloor, hoping to get over or disappointments for the time being.  
  
  
  
Yamato  
  
Dammit! Why can't I keep my temper when I'm around that kid?!?? I mean, he leaves suddenly without saying goodbye to none of us, then he shows up and acts like nothing changed. His attitude can really use an adjustment.  
  
"Hey Yama, are you okay?" I hear Tai asks as he closes the door to our dorm room. Which is in a serious need of a cleaning job.  
  
  
  
"Not really," I say, walking over to the window that faced the quad below. "It was just such a shock seeing him here, ya know?"  
  
"Yeah, it was. Seems that he has grown up in more ways than one..." he replies, coming to stand next to me. We stood there in silence for a few minutes, before Tai got to the heart of the matter.  
  
  
  
"Why are you so angry? I mean, from what I remember you two really weren't that close, even though ya'll shared the same crest..." he pointed out, familiar of the tension that seemed to always exist between the two of us.  
  
  
  
"I know. That's the whole point..."  
  
Turning me around to face him, I can see the concern laced with confusion. Knowing that he was waiting for an answer, I put my fears in the simplest form possible.  
  
"I failed him Tai." Whew! It felt so good to get that off my chest.  
  
He didn't waste any time setting me straight. "What are you talking about? You have always been there for him, just like I have..."  
  
"Tai-koi, you have to admit that you and Daisuke have always had a closer relationship. Sometimes, I would get jealous of the connection you two had. Then when we found out he shared our crests, it seemed that you two became closer, while we were just aquaintances. That hurt Tai...."  
  
"Yama..." he said softly, in that tender voice he only uses around me.  
  
"I never meant for things to be that way between us. It just seemed that we rubbed each other the wrong way from the start and never recovered. I should have been there for him, instead of just blowing him off. I remember when we located the Digimental of Friendship and we were discussing who it belonged to. I don't know if anyone heard him, but what he said hit close to home..."  
  
"What is it Yama? What did he say?" he asked softly, brushing my bangs away from my face.  
  
Steeling myself, I utter the words that have haunted me ever since he left. "Maybe it belonged to the person that had the fewest friends...like him."  
  
I hear feel and hear Tai gasp, surprised that Daisuke felt that way back then.  
  
I should have seen behind the mask he wore for everyone, because I used to wear one of my own. Instead of trying to get to know him and help, I just pushed him away.  
  
Suddenly, I feel the familiar embrace of my lover wrapping his arms around me, giving me the unconditional comfort and support.  
  
"Well love, it looks like we all have a second chance."  
  
"You're right...and this time, we're going to get it right."  
  
  
  
Daisuke  
  
  
  
{{RING RING}}  
  
I don't believe this.  
  
{{RING RING}}  
  
It's Saturday  
  
{{RING RING}}  
  
Early Saturday Morning...8am to be exact.  
  
{{RING RING}}  
  
So who can be calling this early? Don't they know it's bad manners to call this early on a weekend?  
  
{{RING RING}}  
  
Maybe if I close my eyes, they'll go away. Yeah, that always works.  
  
  
  
{{RING RING}}  
  
Any second now, they'll hang up.  
  
{{RING RING}}  
  
Or maybe Jun will get it...  
  
{{RING RING}}  
  
Jun. Get the phone.  
  
{{RING RING}}  
  
JUN!  
  
{{RING RING}}  
  
Someone....  
  
{{RING RING}}  
  
Anyone.....  
  
{{RING RING}}  
  
Pick up the goddamn phone!  
  
{{RING RING}}  
  
SHIT!  
  
  
  
Whoever is on the other end of this phone, better have a damn good excuse for waking me up before noon! After banging my hand against the nightstand at least three times, I finally grabbed the thing that woke me up.  
  
"Who the HELL IS THIS? Do you know it's SATURDAY?!?! Go back to BED, like every other sane person!!!" I yelled, not caring who it was. I figured it was only fair since they showed little consideration for my sleeping schedule.  
  
  
  
"MOTOMIYA DAISUKE! That is NO way to talk to your mother! Now you answer the phone like I taught you to."  
  
I swear...things like this only happen to me. I could almost feel the sweatdrop.  
  
  
  
"Gomen okachan....Moshi Moshi" I said, hoping my voice sounded more cheerful.  
  
  
  
"That's better. I'm calling to let you kids know that your father and I will be coming home earlier than planned, so if you threw any parties, you better make it spotless, ok?"  
  
she never fails to bring that up. A couple of parties and a person is branded for life.  
  
"Mom, will you ever let that go?"  
  
"No, because that is what mothers do. Anyway, I have to go now. Make sure to tell Jun, alright?"  
  
"Sure. Tell Dad I said hello and I hope both of you have a safe trip" I say, trying to make up for what I did earlier.  
  
  
  
"Thanks sweetie. Bye"  
  
  
  
Hanging up the phone, I turn over and close my eyes, hoping that I can go back to sleep. Just as soon as my eyes were starting to close....  
  
  
  
{{RING RING}}  
  
  
  
Not again.  
  
  
  
{{RING RING}}  
  
  
  
After the last time, I decided not to take any chances. Besides, it's probably my mom calling again because she forgot to tell me something she deems 'too urgent' to wait.  
  
  
  
"Moshi Moshi"  
  
"OI DAI-KUN!!!"  
  
Oh great. This is just shaping up to be a great morning. Woken up by the self-proclaimed Gossip Queen.  
  
  
  
"Kiki, why do you sound like you have been eating Pocky for breakfast?"  
  
  
  
"Because I have...chocolate as a matter of fact. Now, tell me what happened?"  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about?" Maybe if I played dumb, she'll have pity on me and hang up.  
  
  
  
"Don't act stupid....." "What happend when you and Hikari had your little talk?"  
  
  
  
"Can we please talk about this later?", I groaned not wanting to get into this right now. I guess I should get used to it, cause I have a feeling that this will be the question of the day from everyone.  
  
  
  
"No! C'mon Dais...PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!" she whines in that same tone that Chibi uses when he wants more ice cream. I wonder if she's been taking lessons or something.  
  
  
  
"FINE! Dammit Kiki. You can be such a brat..."  
  
  
  
"You still love me" she laughed, knowing that I'll forget about being mad at her in a few hours. "Now spill!"  
  
"To make a long story short, she told me that she loved me, have always cared for me and then she gave me my first kiss-"  
  
"SHE WHAT?!?!??" I am going to kill whoever gave her chocolate this early in the morning. "So what did you do?" she gushed. I could just imagine her eating a bowl of popcorn.  
  
"I told her how I still loved her, kissed her back, and then told her that I was not ready to be in a relationship right now."  
  
"..."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Uh...hello"  
  
"..."  
  
This is not good. Not good at all.  
  
"Kiki...you still there?" I asked tentively, knowing that I was in for an earful.  
  
  
  
"DAISUKE YOU ARE A COMPLETE AND UTTER BAKA!!!!!!" she yelled, making me deaf in at least one ear.  
  
"Can you scream a little louder? I don't think that people in China heard you."  
  
  
  
"Oh shut up! Why would you do something like that? Isn't that what you always wanted? For her to declare her love for you and then become attached at the hip?" she asked heatedly, making me feel like a jerk.  
  
  
  
"Kirei...you don't understand. I'm tired of explaining myself to people about this. This is between Hikari and I" I said firmly, hoping that she would just drop the subject.  
  
  
  
"Alright, I won't push you anymore. However, don't play with her heart like she played with yours. Two wrongs don't make a right." she said seriously, wanting me to know that she meant business.  
  
"Yes MOM! Can I go back to sleep now?" I ask sarcastically, not being able to help myself.  
  
"Okay okay. Well I gotta get going. I'll call you later, k? Ja." and the next thing I heard was a dial tone.  
  
"Bye to you too." I say to no one in particular. Placing the phone back on the hook. I lay back down, but unfortunately not sleepy anymore.  
  
Getting up, I pull on some sweatpants and a shirt. As I was about to leave my room, my eyes were caught by the photograph that now sat on my desk. Walking over I picked it up, just remembering the good times that we all used to have.  
  
As always, my gaze drifted to Hikari and for the first time, I felt no bitterness. In it's place was just a wonderful warmth from the knowledge that she loved me.  
  
She loved me. Yagami Hikari loved me...Motomiya Daisuke.  
  
Tracing her cheek in the photo, I remember doing the same thing last night and how right it felt.  
  
I love you Ri-chan. I just have to be sure that this is what you want.  
  
Putting the picture down, I make my way to the kitchen, hopping that I still had some Fruit Loops left. As I was pulling out a bowl, I heard someone knocking on the door.  
  
Slamming down the milk carton, I am getting ticked at all these interruptions. I feel like I'm back in Picadilly Circus or something. Walking over to the door, I threw it open prepared to send them on their way, but the surprise was on me.  
  
"Hikari!" I know I looked like a goldfish out of water, but I couldn't help myself.  
  
"Good Morning, Daisuke. Did I wake you?" she asks, her smile making my bad mood disappear like fog under a bright sun.  
  
"Um...no. Why are you here?" Holding up a few bags, she smiles "Since we're friends again, I wanted to do something special. So I went to the bakery and brought some donuts and coffee. Sound good?"  
  
"Are you kidding me?!? Come on in!" I said, as I opened the door a little wider to let her through.  
  
Closing the door behind me, I couldn't help but think that this was going to be a day I never forget.  
  
  
  
tbc.....  
  
  
  
So, how was that, dear readers? I told you I wasn't going to make it easy for our couple, just a little harder! Besides that, it seems that someone has a little crush on Kiki... This is getting just too interesting. Well that is all for now, so until next time....DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!! ^_^  
  
  
  
ja ne minna-san  
  
dream-chan 


	5. I Accept

Author's Notes:  
  
  
  
Hey everyone! Due to some much needed encouragement, I've finally gotten off my lazy tail and decided to update this story. Seriously, I was thinking of winding things up here, but then I decided that would be going the corny route (Dai and Kari hooking up and living happily ever after), so you can be sure there will be some more character development before this thing wraps up. The only thing that I can say about this chaper is that there will be some hinting at possible couples and some issues put to rest. However, the next chapters should be more action packed than this one. Well, I'm going to shut up and let you enjoy......  
  
  
  
And to John Yagami...THANX!!! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon was, is, and will never be mine! So if you are a lawyer and you are reading this, go find someone else to sue! ^_^  
  
  
  
"dialogue"  
  
/thoughts/  
  
POV  
  
  
  
Second Time Around  
  
By Dream-chan  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Editor: me, myself, and I  
  
Email: dream_chan@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Kirei  
  
  
  
It's been about a month since I've moved to Japan and I can safely say that it feels as if I walked into a real-life soap opera.  
  
  
  
Why you ask?  
  
  
  
Let me just give you the run down of the situation...  
  
  
  
You have a young man that was deep in love with a girl. Said girl was in love with boy too, but felt that his feelings weren't sincere. Boy finds girl kissing another boy. Boy moves away and girl finds out too late. Now boy comes back and girl tells him that she loves him. Boy says he only wants to be friends although he still has deep feelings for girl.  
  
  
  
What is a person to do?  
  
  
  
Just thinking about the complexity that is Daisuke and Hikari's relationship can bring on a migraine. Personally I feel that Dai is being a bit of an arse for putting him and 'Kari-chan through this, but in a way I do understand. You see, now he feels that Hikari is the one who has insincere feelings...that she has these feelings for him out of guilt.  
  
  
  
However, understanding can go but so far. You would get upset too if you ever saw those two together. After having their deep conversation, which Dai-kun still won't give details too, it seems that everything has fallen into place for them. I remember during the whirlwind tour they took me on, I couldn't help but notice the little looks they kept sending to one another when they thought the other wasn't looking. It was so kawaii.  
  
  
  
I know that I'm not alone in my frustration. The rest of the Chosen seemed just as frustrated by his stubborness as I am. The reason that I am blaming this solely on Daisuke is he is the only one holding them up. I bet if Hikari had her way, they would be picking out their china pattern right now. Looking back on that first night, I have to admit, that it was sort of funny to see the acid looks she shot my way. That just tickled me.  
  
  
  
I also have to admit that it was nice meeting the rest of Daisuke's friends. There were just so many different personalities in their group, so many different styles...so many hotties.  
  
  
  
You know the saying 'Like attracts like'? Well it most certainly applies in this case. First you have Yamato and Taichi. When I found out they were a couple, I wanted to shout that it wasn't fair, but lo and behold someone must really like me up there, because that was when I spotted Takaishi Takeru. A miniature Yama clone with the brightest smile that I have ever seen. The first thing that popped in my head was 'toothpaste commercial'. Then came the mysterious Ken, who I had heard so much about, but he too came attached to the hip of Takenouchi Sora. Moving along we have Hida Iori, Izumi Koushiro, and Kido Jyou who have that whole sophisticated intellegence thing going. The variety is all there. In addition, I've also become close to the girls in the group. Sora, Mimi, Miyako, and HIkari have been great in showing me things that only girls love doing...it's good to know that they were willing to accept me rather giving me the cold shoulder as the snobby bitches back home would.  
  
  
  
"Kiki!" I heard a familiar voice yell, turning around to see burgundy spikes approaching at a swift pace.  
  
  
  
"Ohayo Dai-kun!" I yelled back, stopping to wait for him to catch up.  
  
  
  
Once he reached me, we continued our daily trek to the hell we call 'higher education'.  
  
  
  
"Whassup?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing much. Just thinking that no matter what country, men can still use the most pathetic pick up lines in existence." I say glibly as we walk through the gates of Odaiba High.  
  
"Who was it this time?"  
  
"Tanaka Ryo. Know 'em?"  
  
"A little. I used to play soccer with him before I moved. So what happened?"  
  
"Nothing much. Just your standard 'Baby you are sooo fine' crap. I mean, can we come with some originality?" I roll my eyes and we both laugh.  
  
"Well instead of waiting for them to come to you, why don't you go up to him?" he suggests as he begins his daily fight with his locker.  
  
"What do you mean by 'him'?" What is he trying to say? Does he know something. Just stay cool Kiki. Remember you are in control.  
  
  
  
"C'mon Kiki. You can't hide it from me. You seem to forget that you are talking to the one person that knows the signs..." he laughs, finally yanking the door open.  
  
  
  
"Signs of what?" I ask coolly, having a funny suspicion that the tables were about to be turned.  
  
Control is slipping...  
  
  
  
"Crush."  
  
Control is slipping...Control is slipping...  
  
  
  
"Really? Well since you know so much, do you mind telling me who it is?" I shoot back, hands on hips and tapping my foot of the floor.  
  
  
  
Control is slipping...Control is slipping...Control is slipping...  
  
  
  
"Takaishi Takeru" he delivers smoothly, my hand itching to slap that smug smile off his face.  
  
  
  
And with that name, control is gone.  
  
  
  
Must not blush. Feeling heat in my face. Growing...growing. Damn him!  
  
  
  
With that mischievous light twinkling in his eyes, he starts to grin and cheers, "I'm right! I'm right! Wait till I tell Ri-chan about this," he laughs again, trying to stuff the rest of his mess back in the locker. It's a wonder the door even closes.  
  
  
  
"Shut up baka!" I hiss, trying to ignore the stares from the other students around us.  
  
  
  
With a final click, he turns to look at me and gives me a knowing smile. "You know he likes you too."  
  
  
  
"What makes you think that I can't get him myself?"  
  
  
  
"I figured since everyone is so hellbent on getting 'Kari and I together, I would give the same services to someone in need."  
  
  
  
"And I'm the lucky candidate?" I reply sarcastically, trying to ignmore his little comment about our  
  
'helping' him with Kari-chan.  
  
With that tradmark grin of his, he just winks and throws up a victory sign. "Bingo!"  
  
  
  
Groaning, I roll my eyes at his little display, not finding the humor in the situation. "Sometimes I can't stand you..."  
  
  
  
"Oh, you know you love me..." he responds, throwing an arm around me. "Anyways, I wanted to know have you talked to anyone else from London?"  
  
  
  
"Well I got an email from Justin yesterday. He told me to tell you that he doesn't like you anymore because the football team blows. Now his bookie business is going down the drain."  
  
"That sounds like something he would say." He grins, knowing about the lucrative 'business' our friend had started.  
  
Walking into homeroom, we slipped in our seats just before the tardy bell rung. Lucky for us, since our teacher was known to close the door one second after class begun. Giving a quick wave to Takeru and Hikari, we look forward to begin yet another day of torture.  
  
"Class please setttle down. Today we will begin work on a project that will require you to work with a partner. I would have paired you up but I feel that you are old enough to do this for yourselves. Please don't make me regret it. Now, go find a partner and do it quickly!" our teacher clapped her hands indicating for us to hurry with the task at hand.  
  
  
  
Looking over, I could see that Hikari and Daisuke were already sitting side by side, resuming their game of cat and mouse.  
  
  
  
/Those two need to be on a game show for all the playing they do with each other./ I thought smugly, watching yet another act unfold in this drama.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uh..Kiki?"  
  
Turning around at the sound of my name, I am assaulted by the beautiful image of flaxen hair and sapphire eyes.  
  
  
  
Praying that my heart doesn't beat out my chest, I ask calmly, "Hey Take- kun. How are you doing today?"  
  
  
  
/Please say you wanna be my partner...please please please!!!/  
  
  
  
"Good. I just wanted to know if you wanted to be partners. If you don't-"  
  
  
  
"No! That's great. Pop a squat and then we can just wait for Seto-senshi to get started" I offered with a smile, gesturing to the seat that Dai had vacated moments before.  
  
  
  
"Thanks." he says, giving me that Colgate smile. I girl could definitely get used to seeing that everyday.  
  
  
  
"No, thank you. Besides, I think it's time to get to know each other more, being the best friends of the two idiots sitting over there. What do you think?" I say, flashing him the smile that I have perfected to drive men to their knees." And I wasn't disappointed by seeing a brilliant blush spread across his cheeks. Hmm...maybe I won't need Dai's help anyway.  
  
  
  
"I'm in, and I'm pretty sure that we can get the others in on this. What do you have in mind?"  
  
  
  
"A direct assault." I grinned, already setting up the possibilities  
  
  
  
Confusion and a slight twinge of apprehension could be seen clearly on the blonde bishounen features, so I hastened to reassure him.  
  
"Nothing to dangerous Takeru-kun. Just putting them in circumstances that will make him realize that he's being a baka and finally give Hikari and himself the happiness they both deserve." I say confidently, taking another glance at the 'non-couple' sitting across the room.  
  
  
  
I know that Dai may not like me after this, but I refuse to let him sit and suffer when he can be happy.  
  
That's what friends do for friends.  
  
  
  
Daisuke  
  
  
  
This last month has been interesting to put it nicely. First with the arrival of Kiki, everyone just has accepted her a part of the group. It still sort of funny how people just assumed that we were girlfriend and boyfriend. Second, being able to get to know my friends again has been a whirlwind experience. Even though I have blamed most of my leaving at Yamato's and Hikari's feet, I think that was not sole reason. Except for Ken, Taichi, and Hikari, I wasn't really all that close to the others, so I felt that they really wouldn't care if I stayed or not. I think that after the lectures and punches that I've gotten from everyone, that I know better now.  
  
  
  
However the best part has been getting to know Hikari again. I have to admit, as much as I claimed to love her, I really didn't know that much. Like who would have thought that she likes to watch kickboxing matches and has a secret obsession for strawberry Pocky? Not me, that's for sure. Then there are there are the times I just want to kiss the daylights out of her, but thankfully I learned self-control over the years. I don't think that would go over to well after I'm the one that said we should be friends.  
  
  
  
Me and my big mouth.  
  
  
  
Laying down, I close my eyes, nodding off to the sounds coming from the television show that Chibi thought was so hilarious.  
  
As with anything in our house I should have known that my impromptu nap was going to be interrupted.  
  
"'Ke-chan!" I heard my sister yell, the sound of the footsteps in the hall.  
  
  
  
"In here" I hollered back, getting a sneaking suspicion that I would be getting a lecture from my nosy 'neechan. Between her and Kiki, I don't know who is worse.  
  
  
  
About a minute later, Jun bursts in my room, apple juice and vanilla wafers in hand. Plopping down on my bed, she settles down getting comfortable. Damn, this looks like it's going to take awhile.  
  
  
  
"So, what's going on in your life little brother? Still making Yagami-san wait?"  
  
  
  
"You've been talking to Kiki again?"  
  
  
  
"Yep and I still think that she is right in calling you an idiot."  
  
  
  
"Fine. Take her side."  
  
"Oh don't be that way. I just want you to explain to me why you turned down the one person who you pined over since you met her..."she asked, giving me this look that clearly said 'You are a dunce!'  
  
  
  
"Smart ass"  
  
  
  
"You know it. Now tell me..." she grinned, completely rolling off the insult.  
  
  
  
"Simply put, I don't want to rush into anything. I want to make sure that she is sure about how she feels for me, not just because she feels some sort of guilt." I say evenly, trying to hold my annoyance in for answering the same question for the thousandth time.  
  
  
  
"And I repeat, you are a BAKA!" she yells, smacking me upside my head to get the message across. Sometimes, I wish my family wasn't so touchy feely.  
  
  
  
"Shut up Juju!" I snapped, adding on the dreaded nickname for added effect. Maybe if I irritated her enough, she would get pissed, we would argue and she would leave me alone.  
  
  
  
No dice. She simply brushed her hair out her eyes and gave me the most serious look I've ever seen on her face."Well you can delude yourself all you want to. All I'm going to say is don't wait too long."  
  
  
  
"Just keep pounding that into my head, why dontcha?"  
  
  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." she threatens, smiling to take the edge off. Leaning over my bed, she plucks Chibi off the floor and gives him a squeeze.  
  
  
  
"So what are you up today? I figured that we could have a 'sibling' day or something. We haven't had one in awhile." She says while scratching Chibi between his ears.  
  
  
  
"Can I come too...please?" he asks in that cute voice of his, looking at my sister with those big red eyes of his. Sometimes, he makes me jealous at how easy he can make my sister fold.  
  
  
  
"Of course Chibs." My sister smiles,tickling his belly. Sometimes you would think that they were Digiworld partners.  
  
  
  
As I watch the tickle war, my mom calls out, "Dai-chan! Ken is on the phone for you honey!"  
  
  
  
"Thanks Mom." I yell down the hall, getting a funny feeling as to why he was calling me.  
  
  
  
Setting the small dragon down on my stomach, 'Neechan walks to the door, but not without letting me know one important thing. "You do know that this isn't finished. Come get me when you're done." and with one last enigmatic smile, she walks out.  
  
  
  
Flopping back on my bed, I let out the tortured groan I've been holding in ever since she walked in here in 'concerned Big Sister mode'. Great...just great. Another person that is trying to play matchmaker.  
  
  
  
Turning to my nightstand, I pick up the reciever, figuring that I've made Ken wait long enough. Knowing that slag irritates Ken to no end, I decide to have a little fun.  
  
  
  
"Whassup?"  
  
  
  
Hearing an exasperated sigh, I know that I've gotten the desired effect. Ken can be so easy at times.  
  
  
  
"Can't you answer the phone like a normal person?"  
  
  
  
"I thought you already knew...I'm not normal" I reply back, not missing a beat. "What do you want?" I askl bluntly. I don't want to give him time to soften me up for anything.  
  
  
  
"Nothing big..." he says cautiously, letting me know that it's anything but.  
  
  
  
"Ken-" I muttered, putting a warning tone in there for good measure.  
  
  
  
"Just wanted to know what your doing tomorrow. Sora and I were thinking that it's time to have a gathering of all the Chosen and their friends..."  
  
  
  
"Sounds like a party to me." There are twelve of us and adding friends to the mix would make that number skyrocket.  
  
  
  
"Didn't I just say it was a gathering?" he huffed which was a clear indication that he was getting annoyed. "Anyway, I just wanted to know if you had plans or not."  
  
Knowing that he wouldn't stop until I agreed, I decided to be give in for once.  
  
  
  
"Count me in."  
  
  
  
Hearing an audible sigh of relief, he continues, "Great. By the way, I guess I should warn you. Sora has some plans."  
  
  
  
"Tell her to back off Ken. 'Ri-chan and I will be fine, as long no one interferes. Matter of fact, pass that on to the rest of the group."  
  
  
  
"Like they'll listen anyway."  
  
  
  
"True."  
  
  
  
"Alright then. I have to call the others, so I'll catch you later. Ja." and the next moment, I heard the buzzing of the dial tone in my ear.  
  
Damn! I wish they would just leave this alone. I would have thought they would be happy to see that I wasn't such the hothead anymore. That I wanted to take things slow. I swear my friends are fickle. Hearing the phone ring again, I just rolled my eyes, thinking that it was Ken calling back to make me pinky swear into coming to his and Sora's little bash.  
  
  
  
"Ken, I said I was-"  
  
  
  
"Uh...no this isn't Ken. Is that you Daisuke?" the person asked, sounding slightly familiar.  
  
  
  
"You've just won a million dollars! Who's this?" I said, having the nagging sensation that the voice sounded familiar.  
  
  
  
"Yamato."  
  
  
  
What in hell is going on here?  
  
"Hey Ishida-san. What can I do for you?" I ask politely, just like my mom taught me.  
  
  
  
"First, call me Yamato and second, I was wondering if I could talk to you, face to face?" he asked in a subdued tone, which seemed totally out of character for him...especially when he was talking to me.  
  
  
  
So it was with caution that I began to answer his question. "Look, I don't want to get into another argument-"  
  
  
  
"We won't. I just think that it's time we clear up some things between us. Can you meet me at Sherbert Slide in an hour?"  
  
  
  
"Sure, if you promise to buy Chibi and I large sundaes." I offer, feeling each bounce on my stomach from the energetic blue furball.  
  
  
  
"Do you know how much that's going to set me back?"  
  
  
  
"Sundaes or no deal." I say, not budging from my terms. I figure I might as well get something out of this if things don't go as planned.  
  
  
  
"Fine brat. See you in sixty." Came his laughing response followed by a dial tone.  
  
  
  
I still don't know how long I looked at the reciever in my hand. Is there too much wax in my ears or did I just hear Ishida Yamato laugh?  
  
  
  
I hope this doesn't mean the end of the world is near...  
  
  
  
Returning the receiver back to it's rest, I get up and pick up Chibi and my bookbag.  
  
  
  
"Where we going Dai-kun?" he pipes up from the bag, snuggling down to get comfortable.  
  
  
  
"How would you like some free ice cream?" was all I said before Chibi jumped in my backpack and zipped himself inside.  
  
  
  
"In a hurry aren't you?" I chuckled at my partner's antics.  
  
  
  
"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" he yelleed from inside my knapsack, making it bounce against my back.  
  
  
  
"I am I am I am I am!" I laughed, mocking him.  
  
  
  
Running down the hall, I am about to run down the steps when I hear an irritated voice yell out, "And just where do you think you are going?"  
  
  
  
"Um, I gotta go!" I yell back, running out of her 'grabbing collar and pull back' range.  
  
Just as I hit the bottom step, I heard a door slam open and heard an angry voice scream, "Oh no you don't! Come back here! We were supposed to spend the day together..."  
  
  
  
"We will. I just have to clear up a couple of things." I yelled back, stuffing my feet into my trainers and walking out the door.  
  
  
  
Yamato  
  
  
  
Where the HELL is that brat. It seems like he would be late to his own funeral. If he isn't here in five seconds, he can kiss those sundaes goodbye.  
  
  
  
5  
  
4  
  
  
  
3  
  
  
  
2  
  
"Hey Ishida! Sorry I'm late but I had to ditch my sister for little talk and she wasn't happy about."  
  
  
  
"I understand, and what did I say about calling me Ishida?"  
  
  
  
"Don't" he says a little sheepishly, reminding me of Tai when he caught doing something he isn't supposed to.  
  
  
  
"Well..." I prodded, raising an eyebrow in the same manner that always made Takeru do what I wanted.  
  
  
  
"Gomen. Hey Yamato-san" he says again, a touch of sarcasm tinting his words.  
  
"That's a start. Now what would you like?" I ask him politely, wanting this to start on the right foot.  
  
"Two Double Chocolate Rocky Road Fudge Supremes and a reason why I risked having Jun breath fire down my back..." he smirked, settling down in the seat across from me.  
  
  
  
"Fair Enough. I just thought that it was high time that I cleared some things up with you...about my behavior towards you." I stated firmly, wanting let him know how serious I was to clearing up these understandings between us.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" he asked cautiously, is expression unreadable.  
  
  
  
"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I treated you back then."  
  
  
  
"Did I just enter the Twilight Zone or did you just apologize for acting like the bastard you are?" he quipped, giving me the look of disbelief that I deserved...but that doesn't change the fact that it ticked me off a bit.  
  
  
  
"Are you going to be a prick about this or are you going to accept my apology?" I bit out, trying desperately to hold on to my temper. It would do no good to lose it now.  
  
  
  
"Apology accepted." He said seriously, allowing a wave of relief to wash through me. We might be able to get somewhere. Unzipping his backpack  
  
  
  
"Hey Yamato?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah?" I replied, looking at Chibimon making light work of the sundae that was placed in front of him. I bet he really runs up the Motomiya's food bill.  
  
  
  
"What was the problem? I mean, ever since we met it seemed that we never got along. Then to find out that we both shared the Crest of Friendship, it felt like one big cosmic joke..." he laughed, although his eyes were anything but happy.  
  
  
  
"I'll admit that most of the blame is on me and I'm sorry about that," was all I could say, just now realizing what I did to him because I couldn't handle my own feelings.  
  
  
  
"Why though? You can't tell me because you felt pissed about me obsessing over Hikari...." he pressed, leaning back in his chair with an unreadable expression on his face. I knew that he was preparing himself for what I had to say good or bad. I've performed the same routine often enough.  
  
  
  
"No. More like your hero-worship and similarities to her brother." I stated simply, taking a spoonful of my own sundae, giving him time to see what I was trying to get across. Confusion was etched on his face for almost a minute until I could almost see the light bulb explode into life. Deciding that he needed a little more information, I continued to clear it up for him.  
  
  
  
"Okay, let me summarize this for you. Say you are a hormonal teenager that has just come to accept the fact that you're gay. Now imagine that you have a big crush on your best friend. You begin to avoid said best friend, in hopes that it's just a crush, but unfortunately you are called to help fight in a different dimension once again, alongside another boy who you swear is your crush's long lost twin. Follow so far?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Basically you would snap at me because I reminded you of Taichi and that pissed you off."  
  
  
  
"Okay, but there is more to it. Now say that you are beginning to realize that the crush you have for your best friend is something deeper, but you begin to notice that he spends a lot of time with his own chibi clone. How would you feel?" I explain to him. It takes a few seconds, but slowly the light bulb begins to glow bright.  
  
  
  
"Don't tell me you were jealous!" he blurts out, brown eyes widening in disbelief.  
  
  
  
"Shut up! This isn't easy you know..." I snap, although I feel my mouth twitching from his reaction.  
  
  
  
"Sorry, but you have to admit that it is a little funny."  
  
  
  
"Whatever."  
  
  
  
After he calms down a bit, I ask him, "So can you understand why I would act like such a cold-hearted bastard to you?"  
  
  
  
"I guess so when you explain things like that. So, where do we go from here?"  
  
  
  
Looking straight in his eyes, I lay it on the line and hope for the best.  
  
  
  
"Hopefully the building of a real friendship. Look Daisuke-san, I've thought about this and it seems that those that are linked to the Crest of Friendship gets a raw deal. However, I do know that any trials that we go through have the tendancy to make us stronger and better than before, wouldn't you agree?"  
  
  
  
With a small smile he replies, "Totally."  
  
  
  
"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I am willing to live up to our crest. So what do you say? Friends?" I hold out my hand, never once letting my eyes stray from his.  
  
  
  
After a few tense moments, he surprises me by getting out of his seat, and comes around the table to give me a hearty hug.  
  
  
  
"Friends."  
  
  
  
And with that I released the breath that I'd been holding since he walked in. "Now that is over, how about we celebrate this occasion with a noogie?" I suggest, my fist prepared to attack the auburn strands.  
  
  
  
"Don't press your luck. Do you know how long it takes for my hair to look this good?" he grinned, putting a protective hand over his shortened spikes.  
  
"Hmm...maybe your not so much like Taichi after all..." I said thoughtfully, looking at him in a brand new light. I have the sinking suspicion that we have all sold Daisuke short.  
  
  
  
"Glad someone noticed." he muttered, turnign to look at the people passing by on the sidewalk.  
  
  
  
Interested in this new issue, I decided to explore it a bit.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
  
  
"It just seemed that everyone looked upon me as a 'replacement' for Tai. Granted we have the same similarites on the outside and inside, but there are some things that we just diifer on. However it seemed that people never took the time to look deeper...just made up their mind that I was Taichi's Mini-me. Besides what happened with Hikari, I think that was another reason I left."  
  
  
  
"I want to apologize for that too..." I began, before he cut me off abruptly.  
  
  
  
"No Yamato. I don't want to hear another apology from you. What past is past and there is nothing that we can do to change it. We have to concentrate on the present and the rest can  
  
  
  
"Daaaaaaaiiiiiiiiisssuuuuukkkeee! I want another ice cream PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!" the little blue eating machine pouted, widening his eys to get that ultra-kawaii effect. The day Tai learns how to do that, I will be in deep trouble.  
  
  
  
"Umm, you don't mind ordering another one do you? I know that I should have fed him before coming down here, but your phone call was unexpected and I didn't have the time..." he said, scratching his head in embarassment.  
  
  
  
"Sorry about that. I almost forgot how demanding In-Training digimon can be."  
  
I agreed, and began to tell him of my adventures in the Digital World. I also told him about the Cherrymon Incident and what I learned from it. It was good talking to him like this...makes me feel worse at all the time that we wasted, but I shake that thought out of my mind knowing that we were on our way to making up for it.  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc...  
  
  
  
:::runs away from flying fruits and veggies:: OUCH!!! I'm sorry I'm sorry!! I know that there wasn't that much Daikari in this chapter but I said that up top already. However, I also said that the next chapter will be Daikari GALORE with slight fluffiness of Kenora, Takirei, and Taito. So, be on the look out for chapter 6 in the next few weeks.  
  
  
  
ja ne minna  
  
  
  
dream-chan 


	6. Good Intentions and Great Beginning

Author's Notes:  
  
You know I just noticed that it has been over two months since I've updated this story and frankly I don't have that great of an excuse except for a severe case of writer's block that has developed with the story. However, after a lot of effort and encouragement from everyone reading this, I can now give you something that you'll hopefully like.  
  
Also, I would like to take this time to give a holla to all those authors that are part of the SUPER HUGE DAIKARI SAGA! As with anything, we would appreciate any feedback from you wonderful readers out there!  
  
Lastly, but certainly not least, I would like to dedicate this chapter to John Yagami. Thanks for the motivation ^_^  
  
  
  
WARNING: I am not happy with this chapter, but it had to be done for what I have planned. So please FORIGVE ME!!! ^^'  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon, Digital Monsters, Herbal Essences and the song "I Still Believe" do not belong to me. They belong to huge Japanese corporations, Revlon, and Mariah Carey, respectively.  
  
"dialogue" ~thoughts~  
  
  
  
Second Time Around By Dream-chan Rating: PG-13 (nothing really in this chapter, but just u wait ^_~) Editor: still looking ^_^ Email: dream_chan@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Taichi  
  
  
  
Sitting here watching the stands fill up with avid soccer fans brings back those good memories of when I used to play for Good Ol' Odaiba. Looking down at the field, I can do nothing but smile as I imagine my Mini-Me down there whipping the competition's ass.  
  
After everything that has happened, I know he wouldn't appreciate me calling him that, but to me it was such an honor for a kid like Daisuke to look up to me. Not because I was leader of the Chosen, but because I was just Yagami Taichi, soccer god extradonaire. I have to admit that was a great ego boost, but I think that kind of dwindled when I had to take imouto-chan to practice with me one day.  
  
I saw it back then...how he felt about her. At first, I fell into my overprotective older brother mode, but that only lasted a few minutes. Seeing how Dai and I am sort of kindred spirits, I knew that I could trust him. Funny ne? However, as things developed, I started almost feeling pangs of jealousy. Along the way, I became the connection that Daisuke needed to get to Kari. So when I heard the real reason for 'Kari not revealing her feelings to him, all I could do is shake my head sadly. She really needs to do something about that self-esteem of hers.  
  
Feeling someone poke me in my ribs, I turn to look into concerned cinnamon eyes. "'Niichan, are you okay?"  
  
With my trademark grin in place, I reply, "I'm fine 'Kari. Just thinking of how good Dai's become...almost as good as me."  
  
Knowing that I was lying, she just rolled her eyes in mild exasperation and said, "Whatever you say."  
  
Tilting my head back to feel the sun, I pop the question that has been heating up the Chosen grapevine. "So, how are things going between you two?"  
  
I could hear a small groan, but I knew that she would tell me the real deal. Besides being her 'Niichan, I know when she's lying. "Fine as it could be, I guess. It's just hard sometimes being near him. I mean we finally admit that we love each other, but yet we still remain friends."  
  
"It hurts that I want to be with him so bad, but I have to respect his decision. After all, if I wasn't such a coward, we wouldn't be going through this," she smiles sadly, looking down at her feet with the same expression that she wore when we learned that our cat Meko died. Seeing her like that prompted me into instant action.  
  
Wrapping an arm around her, I give her shoulders a gentle squeeze of comfort. "'Kari-chan, you know that this is not completely your fault, right?"  
  
"I know Tai, but I can't help it. He more or less admitted that I was the reason he left..."  
  
"'Kari..."  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to drop this on you. Let's talk about happier things. How's Yama-niichan?" she asks, leaning back with me. I have to admit, when I first admitted my feelings about Yamato to her, I was afraid that she would reject me. Thank goodness that wasn't the case. The only thing she asked was, "Does this mean I have two older brothers now?"  
  
Snapping back to the present, I answer her questioning looks. "Doing better. That night of the party, I stayed up all night with him trying to make him realize that Daisuke leaving was not his fault either."  
  
"Why would he think that?"  
  
"Because it was seeing you two kissing that drove Dai-kun to England. Also he feels that he wasn't much of a mentor for Daisuke, seeing how they both share the same crest."  
  
"Hey now. Don't you get all in the dumps. What's done is done. The only thing that you can do is focus on the present and pray that the future turns out the way you want."  
  
"Since when did you become so wise?" she asked me, with a mischievous glint in her eyes. I swear, I will never get used to that.  
  
  
  
"I've always been." I laugh, nudging her in the ribs. Noticing a now familiar ebony head, I called out over Hikari's shoulder, "Oi Kirei-san!"  
  
"I thought I told you to call me Kiki" she mock glares, plopping down on the opposite side of Hikari. In a small way, I am grateful to her, since she is the one that kept Daisuke's spirits up when he was in England. Besides, she is almost as much as soccer nut as Dai and I.  
  
"Sorry. Hey Kiki!" I smiled at the exuberant girl, glad to know that Dai had her as a friend when he moved away.  
  
"That's much better." she winks, sitting back against the bleachers behind her. " Have I missed anything?"  
  
"Nope. Matter of fact, I think you came just in time. They should be heading out to the field right about now."  
  
"'Kari-chan, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine."  
  
  
  
Looking over I noticed that Takeru had joined us and was in an animated conversation with Kirei. Smiling, I couldn't wait to tell Yama that his lil' brother has a crush, if the slight blush on his cheeks were anything to go by. I think that something between them two would be great.  
  
  
  
Hearing the crowd cheer, I look down and see a bunch of red jerseys running out to the field. Seconds later I spotted Daisuke taking his position as striker. I almost felt like a proud parent watching his son play. Yama and I often joked that if we were able to children, they would probably be like Daisuke.  
  
  
  
Hearing the whistle blow, my attention stays riveted to the action on the pitch, instantly spotting Daisuke in his usual position as striker, just as I was all those years ago. Giving one more squeeze to my imouto-chan's shoulders, I turn my attention to the game below, getting caught up in the action.  
  
  
  
Hikari  
  
  
  
Five months. That's how long Daisuke and I have been 'friends' and frankly, I am beginning to hate it! I mean, I understand why he wants this, but it's getting harder and harder to act like one, especially when I want to pin him up the nearest wall and kiss him senseless. Yeah, that should really shock him.  
  
  
  
"Ri-chan!" I heard someone call out, snapping me out of my thoughts. Turning around, I see Daisuke running down the hall at his usual breakneck speed. It still amazes me that he has that much energy this early in the morning.  
  
  
  
Skidding to a stop in front of me, he leans against the wall to catch his breath. I grin loving the way he looks all rough and tumble. He is so adorable.  
  
  
  
"So are we still on for after school?" he asks, holding the books that I just pulled from my locker. You see, we were assigned to be partners for a project in our life skills class. Basically, we were the new batch of students that would be getting 'married'. I still don't understand why they make us do this, but I guess it never hurts to be prepared. Anyway, we would be receiving the particulars about our jobs and stuff and we were going to meet up after school to work things out.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I'll meet you outside the gates once school lets out, k?"  
  
"K. See you later."  
  
  
  
"Bye 'Ri-chan" and with a wave he done racing down the opposite hallway. I don't know how long I stood there looking like a grinning idiot, but I was startled when I felt an arm slung across my shoulders.  
  
"Are you sure that you're not going out?" a mocking voice asked, letting me know exactly who it was.  
  
"I could ask the same about you 'Ruru.." I snickered, knowing that would take the wind out of Takeru's sails.  
  
"How you-" he spluttered, turning an interesting shade of magenta.  
  
"C'mon Takeru. You should know that when girls get together, we tend to gossip. So you have any information that Kiki forgot to give us?" I grinned evilly, happy at being able to turn the tables. "So what has been going on with you two and why don't I know any details about it?"  
  
"Alright alright...I'll leave you alone. Sheesh..." he grumbled, pouting because he just lost a chance to annoy me.  
  
  
  
Taking pity on him, I grab him by the wrist. "Hurry up, we don't want to be late, and I could really do without a detention." I replied back, rushing down the hall towards our first class.  
  
Thankfully the day flew by and soon the school dismissal bell was ringing. Ignoring the stupid grin that Takeru was giving me, I rushed to my locker grabbed my things and went out the door, not wanting Daisuke to wait too long.  
  
  
  
Opening and closing my locker at breakneck speed and head out the main doors of our school. Scanning the front lawn, I am not disappointed to see Daisuke leaning against the gates.  
  
  
  
With a bright smile on my face, I walk over happy that we get to spend some time together, without our nosy friends hovering constantly.  
  
  
  
"Finally."  
  
  
  
"I know what you mean." he grins, as we begin to make the quick trip to my apartment block.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, we were standing in front of my door, talking about everything and anything except what really needed to be discussed. Grabbing the key out of my pack, I quickly open the door and usher him inside. Hearing the small sound of slippers on the wooden floor, I look up to see "Hi Hikari, Daisuke-kun, long time no see..." my mom greeted us as we toed off our shoes in the entryway.  
  
"Hello Yagami-san." Daisuke bowed, as he greeted my mom.  
  
"Daisuke, you know it's never been that formal with us." my mom scolded, waving a wooden spoon at him.  
  
Great. The first time I bring him home since his return, and mom declares it 'Let's Embarrass Hikari' Day.  
  
  
  
Bowing lower and with a faint blush riding on his cheeks he replies, "Gomen, Reika-san."  
  
  
  
Nodding my mom turns back to the stove and begins stirring whatever is in the pot. "That's better."  
  
Deciding not to be embarrassed again, I interrupt. "Um, mom we are going to be working on our project for school, so can you call us when dinner is ready?"  
  
  
  
"Sure dear." Mrs. Yagami smiled, going back into the kitchen. Walking towards my room, I noticed that Dai hadn't followed me. Looking back, I could see that he was still in the same position, staring at the door to the kitchen. I was confused for a minute, until I realized that there had been some changes in my house, especially the cooking.  
  
Smiling, I walked back to him and started dragging him towards my room. Seeing the nervous look on his face, I figured that it was time to let him off the hook. "Don't worry. She got off that health kick awhile ago. I guess she got tired of finding her cooking behind the radiator or in the garbage."  
  
  
  
"Sorry about that...it's just that I still remember that time when she made fungus cookies and potato juice." he explained guiltily, scratching the back of his head. Sometimes, he is too adorable.  
  
  
  
"Hey at least you weren't her guinea pig..." I point out, shuddering at the memories of soy soufflé and fungus surprise.  
  
"You do have a point." he grinned, plopping himself into the computer seat.  
  
  
  
"So, you ready to get started?" he asked. Nodding, I zip open my bag and pull out the papers we received in class today, meanwhile wishing that I could be preparing for the real thing...with him by my side.  
  
  
  
Ken  
  
Clearing my throat, I gain attention of the seven other people that are sitting around the table. "I call to order the first and hopefully the last meeting of the DHABS organization to order."  
  
  
  
"DHABS?"  
  
  
  
"Daisuke and Hikari Are Being Stupid." I elaborated, my girlfriend rolling her eyes as I said this.  
  
She didn't quite like the title.  
  
  
  
"Clever."  
  
  
  
"Thank you. So, we are agreed that this has gone on long enough and it is time for some action to be taken?"  
  
  
  
Nods came from all around the table.  
  
  
  
"Alright, since there aren't any objections, who has any ideas on what we can do?"  
  
"How about we just shut them in a closet and lock them up?" Miyako suggested, sounding enthusiastic at the  
  
  
  
"I think that is a little too obvious Miya..." I snickered, knowing that I should have expected that from my blunt friend. I think she has yet to learn what the word 'tact' means.  
  
  
  
"I know! How about we set it up like a 'blind date' sort of thing?" Iori said, sipping on a prune juice pack. I still don't know how the kid can stand that stuff.  
  
  
  
"Unoriginal. We have to do something that neither will be expecting." I said, dismissing that idea.  
  
  
  
"Well, I know that I am new to the group, but I think I might just know something that may work. How about we all go to the local karaoke bar?" Kiki asked, drawing confused stares but everyone except Takeru who seemed to be staring at her.  
  
Hmm. Looks like another couple in the making. I'll have to talk to Sora later about this one.  
  
  
  
"First, why a karaoke bar, and second why would all of us go?" Koushiro asked, looking up from his pineapple for the first time this meeting.  
  
  
  
"The reason for a karaoke bar is that I think that it would be easier if this happened in a relaxed atmosphere and secondly, if we are all there then they wouldn't be seen as another set-up attempt, just a group of friends enjoying each other's company."  
  
  
  
"How exactly is that going to work?"  
  
  
  
"Well, I was thinking of telling Hikari that maybe it is time to up the stakes a little, and wouldn't be great if she could expressed her love for Dai-kun in a way that he wasn't expecting?"  
  
  
  
"You mean, you are going to convince her to sing a song telling Daisuke how she feels?" I frowned, not really seeing how Kirei was going to do this seeing how Hikari is somewhat of a shy person.  
  
  
  
"Yep.", she replied with the utmost confidence. It is times like these that I can see why her Daisuke got on so well.  
  
  
  
"Um, not to be pessimistic Kiki, but how are you going to pull this one off?"  
  
"Never underestimate the persuasion powers of a diplomat's daughter." she declared as if that was all that needed to be said, and by looking at everyone, I could tell that was all it took.  
  
"Genius...simply genius." I declared, happy to finally have a plan.  
  
  
  
"I know." she smiled, popping another chocolate Pocky stick in her mouth.  
  
  
  
"Well, since that seems to be the plan, we now have to decide when to execute."  
  
  
  
"How about next weekend? I figure that Kiki is going to need some time to wear down and for to iron out any kinks that may appear..." Jyou stated from the far end of the table.  
  
"Wise as always, Great One." Takeru snickered, receiving a slap upside the head by Kiki in the process.  
  
"And cute too." Mimi piped up from her perch of Jyou's lap.  
  
"At least someone appreciates me..." he smiled softly, giving Mimi a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"All the time." she smiled sappily at him, as she gave him a similar kiss in return.  
  
  
  
"Okay, can we please quit it with the PDA for a minute, and get back on track?!?" I pointed out, feeling my eye twitch a little.  
  
"Sorry." they murmured together, slight blushes playing about their faces.  
  
  
  
"Okay. I will inform Taichi and Yamato about the plan, and if there are any modifications to be made, then call Kiki or I ASAP! Does everyone agree that we make this happen, say next Friday?"  
  
  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
"Good. Meeting Adjourned." I grinned, banging my plastic cup on the table to signal the end of the meeting.  
  
  
  
As I watch my friends get up, I start to pay close attention to Takeru and the sneaking suspicion that I had before becomes a certainty. Looking over at Sora, I can tell that she saw the same thing.  
  
  
  
Takeru had a crush on none other than bubbly Mori Kirei.  
  
It seems a matchmaker's job is never done.  
  
Hikari  
  
  
  
As I sit here in this karaoke bar, I can't help but feel apprehensive, I mean I can't believe what I'm about to do. More to the point, I can't believe that I allowed Kirei to talk me into doing this.  
  
  
  
Dumb me..how could I forget about the guilt trip from hell.  
  
"Are you okay Kari-chan?" I heard someone ask me. Turning around, I looked into concerned amber eyes.  
  
"Well, if having vultures having a party in my stomach is fine, then I guess I am."  
  
"C'mon Kari, it can't be that bad..."  
  
  
  
You're not the one doing this, are you?  
  
  
  
"Anyway, this is your time to take a chance. I know that you have done it once, but you know how hardheaded that baka is..." she smiled warmly, giving my hand a slight squeeze.  
  
  
  
"I know Kiki. Thanks..."  
  
  
  
"No problem. Besides, what are friends for?" she replies happily, letting me know in that statement that no matter what happens between Dai and I, that we will be friends.  
  
Somehow I found that very comforting.  
  
Hearing the applause of the small crowd, I snap out of my thoughts, knowing that I would be next. After the usual scoring, I jumped as I heard my name called and without looking back, I made my way slowly to the stage. Telling the DJ what I wanted to sing, I walked over to the microphone and adjusted it a little bit.  
  
Locking my eyes with the warm umber brown of Daisuke's I prepared to do what I should have done months ago...  
  
  
  
Tell him what was on my heart.  
  
  
  
With one deep breath, I gave the nod to the DJ and damned the consequences.  
  
Verse I  
  
you look in my eyes and I get emotional inside I know it's crazy but you still can touch my heart  
  
  
  
and after all this time you think that I wouldn't feel the same the time I sent for nothing nothing's changed  
  
  
  
Chorus  
  
I still believe someday you and me will find ourselves in love again  
  
I had a dream someday you and me will find ourselves in love again  
  
  
  
Verse II  
  
you stayed in my life I'm filled with all the joy I will find you know that I...I'm not the desperate type if there's one spark of hope left in my grasp I'm holding you with both hands to spare the risk of burning to have a second chance  
  
Bridge  
  
No... no no no no no no  
  
I need you baby  
  
I still believe that we can be together  
  
no no no noooooo  
  
if we believe that true love never has to wait then we must know that we will love again  
  
Hmm mmm mmm....  
  
  
  
  
  
And as I began signing the chorus again, I looked once again at Daisuke and wanted to breakdown at the almost painful expression on his face. Almost as if telling him that I loved him was hurting him.  
  
  
  
Could it?  
  
  
  
~It has already......~ came the unbidden thought, causing the tears to spring into my eyes.  
  
  
  
Stumbling off the stage and literally ran to the exit, intent on escaping the rejection that was so plainly displayed on his face.  
  
  
  
I'm going to kill Mori Kirei for this.  
  
  
  
Daisuke  
  
  
  
All I could do was sit there as I watched Kari run out the door. My heart was screaming to run after her, but my body didn't want to obey. However fate had already planned a wake-up call.  
  
"What the hell are you still sitting there for?!?! That girl just sung her soul out to you and you sit there like a bump on the log! Go after her you baka!!!" Kiki shouted, accompanied by a smack upside the head and a murderous glare.  
  
"What the-" I shouted until the front of my shirt was grabbed by a ominous looking Yagami Taichi.  
  
  
  
Now that is a scary site if I ever seen one.  
  
  
  
In a super serious voice that I've never heard from him before, he growled,"Dais, you are about to get a real ass-kicking if you don't get up and find out how my sister is doing. I swear, you hurt her, I'll hurt you! Now get up!"  
  
With all the motivation I needed, I sprinted out of the bar, praying that I wouldn't be too late. C'mon legs...go faster. I have to get to her. To make sure that she was okay. To make things right between us again.  
  
Slowing to standstill, I stop and look around, hoping for a glimpse of Ri- chan. Walking a little further, I heard what sounded like crying to my left and decided to take a chance.  
  
Moments later, I was standing over what had to be the only thing I can't stand.  
  
Yagami Hikari crying her eyes out.  
  
With slow movement, I gently grasp her upper arms and pull her into a standing position, without any resistance from her.  
  
"Dai..."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here?", she asks, her voice weighted down by the small sobs still shaking her body.  
  
"Why are you crying?" I asked gently, gathering her to me and brushing the tear that made a lonely trail down her pale face.  
  
  
  
"Because I know that it is wrong for me to be pushing you when all I know is that you want to be friends-"  
  
"Wait. Before you say anything else, I have to tell you something. I lied...I lied about wanting to be friends with you." I stammered, cursing myself when I saw the tears make a reappearance in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry...I didn't know that it was so hard for you-" she said shakily, her words making me feel even worse.  
  
"No! That's not what I was saying at all. I was telling you that because I realized that I'm being an idiot. I want to be more than friends...much more."  
  
  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
  
  
Looking straight into her russet eyes, I saw the answer to my question. I just had to hear it from her. Kami, I hope I wasn't wrong. I had to be sure.  
  
  
  
"Do you still love me?"  
  
  
  
"Does Chibimon still eat like no tomorrow?" she laughed, giving me that warm smile that made me fall in love with her in the first place.  
  
  
  
"Well, if you're willing to love a baka like me, would you consider being my girlfriend? I understand-" I said quickly, not really knowing what to make of her answer. I figured the longer I stalled, I wouldn't have to hear the rejection that I was sure was going to come. Imagine my surprise when I felt slender arms wrap around my neck and soft lips press against mine in a tender kiss that reminded me of the one we shared all those months ago.  
  
  
  
"Does that answer your question?" she asked me huskily, her cheeks looking rosy. Damn I have a kawaii girlfriend.  
  
"Oh yeah." I answered breathlessly, pulling her closer and resting my head on top of hers.  
  
  
  
In the crisp night air of autumn, we just stood there, enjoying the sensation of just holding each other. After what seemed like hours, I felt her lift her head from my chest and in that gentle voice of her ask me, "What changed your mind?"  
  
  
  
"To be truthful...everyone. It seemed that everybody was so hell bent on getting us together and for the fact that I realized that I was doing the same thing to you that you did you did to me in the past." Taking a deep breath I continued, "I may not have meant to do it, but I did it regardless. Besides, life is too short for the past to dictate the future."  
  
  
  
"Since when have you become so wise?" she grinned, running her fingers through my hair. Hmm, it seems that I have a touchy-feely girlfriend. Can this day get any better?  
  
  
  
"Probably with the assistance of overbearing, nagging, well-meaning friends and the fact that I couldn't deal anymore. I've wanted you for long now and like I said before, I just realized that it was stupid just to let those feelings go just because of what happened in the past."  
  
  
  
"I love you 'Ri-chan." I said soulfully, feeling a burden being lifted from my shoulders.  
  
  
  
"I love you Dais." she whispered, squeezing me tight. "So, want to go face the 'I Told You So' Chorus?"  
  
  
  
"Nope. We deserve this time to ourselves. Besides, they've probably already sent out a scout to see what happened with us anyway."  
  
  
  
"Well, how about we give them something to scout out?" she suggested, with a playful glint in her crimson eyes.  
  
"Okay, who are you and what have you done with my 'Ri-chan?" I joked, bringing her closer, concentrating on having her in my arms.  
  
"Don't worry Dai-chan. I'm still the same Hikari, just a little grown up and not afraid to show my feelings for the person I love most in this world."  
  
"That's good to know. For minute there, you had me worried..." I whispered again, nuzzling her hair once again. Hey, I can't help if it smells good. Hmm, I wonder if she uses Herbal Essences...  
  
  
  
"Daisuke?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
  
  
"Remind me to thank Kiki."  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc...  
  
  
  
YAY!!!! They are TOGETHER, but that doesn't necessarily mean that things will stay that way. I hope you didn't think that this was the end, because it isn't. Matter of fact, there is someone from Hikari's past (someone that everyone conveniently forgot to mention) that will be making a debut and making it difficult for our fave couple. Plus, to add on to this, it seems that the Mori-Takaishi relationship maybe heating up! So please...  
  
  
  
stay tuned minna!!!!  
  
Dream-chan 


End file.
